Listen to your heart
by Darkswordsman Kirito
Summary: Elsword is the popular rune slayer during school hours. Outside of school he writes stories. Aisha is the unsociable elemental master during the day, and at night she is a mercenary working directly for the Prince. Both sixteen, both arranged to be married. But as the threat of war arises, both teens are forced to make a choice that will decide the fate of their world.
1. Chapter 1: Just a normal day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword**

* * *

Listen to your heart

* * *

Chapter one

The sound of aimless and noisy chatter, and the addition of constant squeaking from the shoes on wood could have driven a normal person to the brink of insanity. Not to mention that the school gym was huge, easily able to fit an entire Olympic sized swimming pool (two in fact, were under the floors, just press the button then the students can take swimming classes). Six huge lights were attached to the ceiling, in between a pair of ten meter wide ceiling fans.

Down below a basketball game between the two major schools of Elrios, Hamel high and Velder high, was taking place. Velder high were the ones wearing black jerseys with white stripes, while Hamel's was a light blue mixed with navy blue.

Aisha Glenstid stared at the basketball game. If anyone were to look at her right now, with her white coat over her purple clothes, and her hair tied into childish ponytails plus the glasses on her face, they probably would describe her as the typical bookworm.

But how would I describe Aisha Glenstid? Most would call her 'the genius of the century' or 'the elemental master of Hamel high', while others outside of school would call her dog of the royal house. Unbeknownst to her classmates and almost everyone in Elrios for that matter, Aisha was actually the head of a very important family. Not like she really had the choice, but nonetheless she is the head of a secret organisation working directly for the Prince of Hamel at the very tender age of sixteen.

If she had a choice she would have probably wished to leave this business behind, but she couldn't, especially since both her sisters ran from their duties (quite literally) and thus left Aisha to the mercy of the succession of her family business. Not only was it dangerous, but it was the exact opposite of what Aisha wanted.

As 'the genius of the century' her magic excelled those in her class and even teachers. She couldn't help it, she was drilled these at a very young age because of her father, hoping that she had the ability to be the head of the family (because both Noah and Specka always tried to run from their duties).

Which brings us back to the present.

The elemental master watched as the basketball club fought against the rival school. Noticed how I used 'fought' instead of 'play'. Thing is, it's a magic school. As long as it's magic, anything goes.

The Hamel student that currently had the ball smiled as his feet started to spark slightly. Within the next step a small burst of fire erupted from his legs, shooting him into the air.

However he crashed into an invisible barrier three meters in the air, striking him down. The Velder boy pulled the ball towards him with a flick of his hand, and suddenly took off, using the wind around him to increase his movement speed. Easily he passed two of his opponents, skidding to a halt at the next, passing the ball to the side. As the receiving boy caught the ball, everyone cheered loudly.

The pride of Velder, Elsword Sieghart, caught the ball. Smart, good looking and an all-round genius, not to mention he was the only rune slayer of his generation, and the youngest to ever learn that magic.

He was quite tall, easily a head taller than the average guy. But the thing that made him stand out the most was his trade mark crimson hair and matching eyes.

Catching the ball in his hand, he was about to shoot.

As three defenders leapt into the air to obstruct the ball, he transferred the ball to his left hand and circled around the stunned opponents. Skilfully he past his opponents one by one, without using his magic. As Elsword neared the hoop, one of the defenders loomed over him, dwarfing him and continued to use giant magic to increase his height.

His now massive hand reached out for the rune slayer, but a glowing circle with magical markings appeared in front of Elsword. In one instant, he was above the gigantic boy, as if he were soaring. He started to fall quickly and as he did, he slam dunked the ball in, a loud ringing sound echoing the gym.

A chorus of cheers erupted, even standing ovations. Aisha couldn't help but smile slightly at the red haired boy. At least not everyone was an incompetent idiot that didn't know how to use magic probably.

Though it looked easy, what most people don't understand is how rune magic works. First is visualisation, you need to see the perfect drawing of a rune in your head. Second is the speed of the drawing has to be done quickly so it's not interupted. The last is spacial coordinates, which is the real reason why rune magic is the hardest type of magic to learn. The rune can't interfere with objects around its surroundings, nor can it move from the drawing point, so if interrupted it will be defused. So to do all three in a split second, was a truly amazing feat.

The buzzer sounded at that precise moment, ending the game at 75-Velder to 73-Hamel.

Elsword was greeted by comforting back slapping, even from Hamel high.

As if on cue, he looked up at where Aisha was sitting, giving a sheepish smile that seemed to say 'did I do alright?'.

The elemental master nodded.

'Though I could have done better' was her expression back, earning a laugh from the rune slayer.

* * *

After most sporting events at Hamel high they would celebrate, where the basketballers would party and talk among themselves, and occasionally flirt with girls.

From talks about basketball to talks about girls, they would tease Elsword for still being single and being popular. Of course that's what the majority of people had believed then.

Already changed into his other clothes which consisted of a black half shirt and long white pants, he was getting some female attention from afar.

Separating from the group of basketballers, he walked to the drink taps next to the oval.

Turning on one of the taps, he splashed some water on his face, taking in a deep breath. He switched tha tap off and with the sports towel around his neck wiped the water of his face.

"That was an amazing game wasn't it?"

Elsword turned around to the group of girls that were addressing him.

"Uh, sure…I guess," he said. "Though I could have done better."

"So," the girl continued, edging closer. "I was wondering if you were free this afternoon? Maybe afterschool we could hang out. I know a good café on the main street-"

Elsword held up his hand, silencing the girl.

"Sorry," he said. "I really can't."

After seeing the girl nod, Elsword turned around but the girl was persistent grabbing his hand.

"Maybe some other time then?" she asked again.

"I have no spare time," he answered. "my dad's a strict man."

Known to all, his father held a major position in the court of order, possibly could be described as Prince Seiker's right hand man. But like Aisha he was forced to learn magic from a young age. Though he had no interest from the start, he decided to learn rune magic as quickly as possible just to stop his father bickering about 'you will one day replace me' and all that.

So in three months Elsword had memorised everything that was needed to know about rune magic. In a year, he could use the runes in the physical world. He no longer had any use for learning anymore magic.

Understanding, the girl finally let go.

"Okay," she said sadly.

Sensing her sadness, Elsword turned back to the girl.

"Look, you're cute," he said. "Don't let someone like me bring you down."

The girl blushed uncontrollably, but before she could say anything else, the rune slayer already walked away.

He needed to be in a quiet place, somewhere he wouldn't get any attention. Making his way through the school, he strolled lazily with his hands in his long white pant pockets. If anyone wasn't being in awe of him, some would question 'how does he know the layout of the school?', though there wasn't anyone else in the corridors in the first place.

He took a right, walking up the flight of stairs. He continued up each flight, finally reaching the top.

Opening the door he was thwarted by the gentle breeze. Shutting the door he walked to the railing and looked over it, down at the other students from both schools.

"Quite the view isn't it?" Aisha said from behind him.

She had been reading a book on the small roof above the door. Shutting her book, and popping it away in a small portal she made, the elemental master closed the portal and slid of the smaller roof, landing near the door.

"I mean, you told me that the view was nice," Elsword admitted. "But I didn't think it would be this good."

Aisha smirked playfully.

"You lied to that girl," Aisha continued. "You have plenty of spare time, and your father's only strict in public."

"Go get your own roof," Elsword said jokingly. "If you include the time that I spend with you, then I have no spare time."

"Firstly, this is my school and I was technically here first," the girl answered. "And secondly, you make me feel guilty that you can't be with friends either."

Elsword gave a sad smile.

"I should be the one that feels guilty, I mean, I can't help you with your line of work and everything." Elsword took a step back, looking at his watch. "It's almost time for me to head back to school now," he said. "Don't be late home. And watch out okay, I don't want to be a widow at sixteen."

Aisha playfully punched the rune slayers arm.

"Just make sure there's a good dinner waiting for when I get back home."

* * *

It was night time already. This is when the night's become dangerous. The activities and events that are held tend to be illegal in the magic world. Though none of it was any of Aisha's concerns, her target this time was on their way home.

From the rooftop of an abandoned house, she watched the shady man walk into the apartment block across the street.

Dressed in black from head to toe, she was a 180 degree opposite of her usual day self. She had ditched her glasses as they would get in the way, and her staff had been kept somewhere easy to reach.

She checked her watch impatiently. 8:30pm.

At this rate she was going to be late. She had better complete this one quickly.

Once the man had disappeared into his apartment building, Aisha waited. She saw a single light turn on from his room.

A couple of minutes later the light went out, and Aisha prepared to leap off. She gracefully lifted herself into the air, before flying towards the window. In one motion, she spun in mid-air, striking the window with her feet, landing in the room.

"On your feet now!" she shouted.

Shocked, the man that had just tried to sleep thinking he was safe, leapt to his feet and fumbled around for a magical weapon. But Aisha was quicker.

From her waist, she retrieved her baton, which extended to a full length staff. As it lengthened, she pushed the staff against her target's neck, pinning him on the bed.

"Don't move," she warned.

The man raised his hands slowly. Suddenly he splayed out his hands, pushing Aisha back into the wall. He switched the lamp on by his bedside, and grabbed the now visible staff leaning on the table. He leapt from his bed and ran out the bedroom door.

Rising to her feet, Aisha raced after the man, following him.

He ran out of the apartment and into the hallway, where some complaints of other renters could be heard. He ran out the glass doors, with Aisha slowly gaining onto him. She swung her staff, the ground suddenly caved upwards in front of the man, blocking his way.

Raising his staff, he turned and faced Aisha, shaking slightly. He pushed his staff forward sending a gust of wind. Casually, she stepped out of the way, the attack missing her completely. Aisha's target was pretty clumsy at his magic, using more mana than necessary.

Desperately he swung the staff wildly, sending waves upon waves of gusts.

Aisha yawned as she deflected each and every one. How could she have been hit by this level of magic before?

Though she had to admit, magic without a weapon made him an above average magician.

A couple of seconds later, the man stopped. He swung his staff, but nothing happened.

"You're all out of mana," Aisha said.

She stepped forward, the wind instantly picking up and swirling around her. Debris and rubbish were flung about as she slowly made her way towards her target. If one couldn't see clearly, they would have mistaken her for a demon.

"This if how you use air magic," she said. "And not only that, BUT YOU MADE ME LATE! WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO TELL MY HUSBAND YOU BASTARD!"

* * *

The lone mansion stood on a hill, surrounded by forest and nature. The handsome mansion was truly magnificent, with 13 bedrooms altogether, four bathrooms, two kitchens and a lounge that was half the school gym's size.

In other words, it was beyond huge. Though of course not as big as Hamel Castle, where Prince Seiker lived.

Made of the finest marble, one would find it horrid if even a speck of dirt was found on the outside walls. Truly a work of art, it took three months to build, even with the use of magic.

Aisha fumbled with her house keys. Finally finding the correct key, she was about to unlock the door, when the door opened, revealing a tall handsome man. Dressed in a black and white tuxedo, the man looked smart and well taught.

He was of course, the family butler (Elsword's side).

"Welcome home miss Aisha, I pray that you are well?" he said, trying to ignore that fact that she had cuts and bruises almost everywhere from rushing home.

"I'm fine thankyou Raven," she said cheerfully. "I decided to bring my work home with me."

She kicked the man's body that she had tied up and dragged home, earning a weak grunt of pain.

"I didn't want to be late for dinner, so I decided to hand him to Chung tomorrow morning," Aisha said.

Nodding, the butler stepped back, allowing Aisha to walk into the house. She dragged the tied man that looked like a mummy, hitting his head on the doorstep.

The foyer was large, with two flights of stairs circling around the room's structure to the second floor. The floor was wooden, though it was magically enhanced to be stronger and more durable.

"I'm home!" she called out.

As she said that, one of the maids popped their head from around the corner from upstairs.

"Ma'am!" she exclaimed. "Welcome ba-umfph!"

Tripping over her own feet, the black haired maid fell down the stairs, landing as a heap on the bottom step.

"Ara," Aisha said, quite literally throwing the tied man to the side, uncaring for his health.

She rushed to the maids side, helping her up.

"Sorry, Ma'am," Ara apologised nervously. "That won't happen again."

From behind her, another set of footsteps could be heard. This time it was a blonde woman dressed in smart green, and instead of taking the stairs, she leapt onto the banister and slid down standing the whole way, before landing gracefully beside Ara.

"Welcome home," Rena said, embracing Aisha in hug. "And I see you have brought your work home with you."

She pointed at the limp body at the end of the room.

Rena was in the easiest description possible, Aisha and Elsword's nanny. Seeing as they were both sixteen and the fact that Elsword's father lives in a different residence, Rena is similar to a parent to them.

She is the authority in the household, even if Elsword was home, seeing as he owns the actual house.

"You're hurt," Rena said, looking Aisha up and down. "Ara, take Aisha up to the bath and scrub her down will you, than get her a change of clothes. Dinner is in ten minutes."

Aisha opened her mouth to argue, but with a single glare from Rena she shut her mouth and let Ara take her upstairs.

"Raven," Rena continued. "Take that poor tied up man there and take him to the Prince's home would you. The guards can deal with him. It should take you under a minute yes? Especially with your magic."

Raven nodded, picking the man up easily over his shoulder.

"You underestimate me madam," he said, bowing.

He disappeared like a blur, leaving a trail of smoke.

"Has Aisha arrived home yet?" Elsword asked, appearing on the stairs.

Rena turned around and nodded.

"I shall get the chefs to start cooking, dinner is in ten minutes, so go clean up and make yourself presentable," she said, waving her hand in a shooing motion.

"But it's just us-"

Rena glared, causing the boy to immediately disappear upstairs.

Sighing to herself, Rena walked to the main kitchen.

"Could this get any worse?" she muttered under her breath.

She sniffed the air, smelling something burning.

"Lu! Ciel! What the hell do you think you're doing!"

* * *

**Next chapter, Lu and Ciel staring as the family chefs XD hopefully they can cook**


	2. Chapter 2: Staff of the Sieghart mansion

**A/N: I can't believe i actually thought of a way to do chapter two...though i don't think it's that good, if it isn't can you please pm me for what i can approve on, so then i can be satisfied with the second chapter. But if it's just my imagination and me being paranoid, well then enjoy the chapter. Oh and please note, I was half asleep when I wrote this...so...yeah**

* * *

Chapter two

How would I describe magic? A work of art? No. I think it's something that is beyond imagination, where countless of possibilities lay. In Elrios however, magic was nothing like that, just another part of society.

Walking through the crowded market was a silver haired maid, followed by a white haired boy. Eve was one of the maids of the Sieghart residence, and was currently wearing her normal maids uniform.

Add Kim was the family 'gardener', a hint of insanity in almost everything he did. But at least that was one of his perks. He wore simple white tracksuit like clothes, making him stand out, especially at night.

Both were originally high rankings back in the Glenstid organisation, though they still had their respectful jobs, they worked part time at the Sieghart mansion, because of their mistresses arranged marriage. Right now the two were tracking down their current target.

Together they followed a group of magicians, wanted for smuggling all kinds of goods. Careful not to be noticed, though the maid outfit was a pretty 'screaming out aloud factor', the two followed the shady group through the market alleyways.

Slowing down slightly, Add stayed in front of Eve, raising his hands to make sure he can retaliate if necessary.

Together they peeked around the corner, noticing that all five of the men had entered the door at the end.

"Better hurry," Add said, taking off after the men.

As he did, Eve scanned the building inside.

There was obviously a large mass of a group. But she should be fine, even without the help of Add.

* * *

Inside the two gangs faced each other off, careful not to make any movements that would turn them against each other.

"So, are the preparations for the alliance raid finished?" one side's leader asked.

"Yes," answered the other man. "Together, we can take down the Sieghart family."

Both grinning, they shook hands, and the tension died down between the two sides.

There was a cough. Finally catching their attention, the white haired boy stood with the two leaders.

"You know you could have just asked," Add said. "Right?"

Surprised both gangs pulled out their weapons, charging their magic.

"Add you incompetent fool," Eve said, pushing her way past the members, earning a couple of gawking looking's while the rest blushed heavily.

Walking up next to Add, she bowed like any other maid would have done.

"I'm terribly sorry for what will happen," the silver haired girl continued. "But, we must take you all in."

* * *

"Prince Seiker!" one of the royal guards called out. "There's a pile of bodies outside the castle."

At the present time, Chung had been eating his dinner at the long gold dining table by himself, giving the room a lonely feel.

_'I hope this wasn't Aisha's doing.' _He pleaded.

After calming down and recovering his stamina, the guard stood up tall, only just realising that he hadn't saluted to the prince. He did a clumsy salute, to which Chung just rolled his eyes.

"A pile of bodies you say?" the prince asked.

"Yes you majesty."

"Than I shall see for myself."

Leaving his dinner, the royal left the dining room, where his trusted bodyguard was waiting for him, wearing her dark clothing as usual.

"Quite a commotion isn't it," Elesis smirked.

Elesis Sieghart was the daughter of Elscud Sieghart and the older sibiling of Elsword. Showing no interest in the family fortune, she sort to instead enjoy life by fighting as much as possible. So she took up a job as the personal guard of the prince.

Presently she was wearing a long black dress, however on closer inspection, it was made of the finest material, able to stretch to three times it's length, making it easier for combat. On her back was a large great sword, much like how Elsword has one, however Elesis usually never drew it for a specific reason. Though that shall be explained later.

Together, the duo made their way through the palace, and after a few minutes they arrived outside the gates, where the piles of magicians could be seen, all tied and gagged, struggling to break free from their restraints.

"Aisha," Chung sighed, face palming. "Why does she do this? Couldn't she slow down for once?"

Elesis shrugged.

"That's one of her good traits though," the red haired guard replied, smiling. "A great choice as a sister-in-law."

* * *

Aisha sneezed loudly, luckily catching in a tissue. But it was strange, she was sure she didn't feel cold.

She was currently eating dinner with the rest of the household, who ironically were eating differently.

Elsword and Aisha were sitting at either end of the long wooden table, seeing as they were the masters of the house. The red haired boy was eating quickly, but not barbarically, he had too many traumatic memories with Rena. Aisha on the other hand was eating very slowly, seeing she had nothing to do after dinner. Raven, being the head butler sat on the right hand side of Elsword, eating as elegantly as one would. On Aisha's right was Ara, eating in an animalistic way.

That left two other households members that I haven't introduced yet.

The chef, Ciel, was sitting on the left of Elsword. He was a tall man, almost as tall as Raven, his blue tinted black hair was neatly combed to one side. He wore pure white classic chef clothing, minus the hat (complained that it ruined his hair). A pair of silver cross ear rings on his right ear shone brightly against the light.

Lu on the other hand was well…look like a small child, no older than ten. She sat next to Ciel. If one wasn't paying attention, they would most likely have mistaken her as an English doll, except with hints of fangs, and black maid like clothing that would have made Kirigaya Kazuto jealous.

Anyway, everyone was eating peacefully. That was until Ara had taken the last meat of Phoru from the dish, leaving an annoyed little demon (literally).

"Ara!" Lu complained. "I hadn't had any yet!"

Ara playfully stuck out her tongue childishly, shoving the whole piece into her mouth, mocking the little girl.

Pouting, Lu grabbed the cake that was for dessert about to throw it at Ara. Seeing her movements, the black haired maid leapt behind Aisha, just as the demon had thrown the cake, splaying…into Aisha's face.

"Whoops," both maids muttered.

Elsword, Ciel and Raven stopped and stared at the cake that was coming off Aisha's face. The purplette angrily peeled the cake from her now red face.

"Lu," she said in a deadly tone.

Angrily, she grabbed a greasy chicken and chucked it at Lu…or least tried to. She missed, hitting Ciel, who accidentally, flipped the salad into the air, which landed on Elsword.

Elsword, stood up and grabbed his weapon of choice. The pork dumplings.

"This means war," he stated.

That's when all hell broke lose. Food flew everywhere, striking the walls, dirtying the expensive red rug covering the majority of the dining room.

As the food fight continued, Raven casually continued to eat his dinner, not bothering to try to break up the fight.

Before long, magic was introduced.

Using the air, Aisha lifted the food off the table, before swinging her hand and sending the rich food flying through the room. Elsword, made a red rune from his hand, touching the food, reproducing his 'ammunition', before throwing again.

Ara's fists started glowing with white light, as she leapt around the room, bashing the food out her way, deflecting them towards her 'enemies'.

Lu on the other hand, was shooting black balls of energy around her, lashing out at whatever food nearby, making them explode everywhere.

Ciel had summoned a sword, murdering the poor food around the room.

As the fight progressed, both Add and Eve chose that perfect time to enter the dining room.

"Yo," Add muttered, pushing the doors open. "We're back."

Watching the scene, a smile appeared on the white haired magician's face, as he splayed out his hands at the metal cutlery on the table, making them fly towards him.

"I'm joining!" he cheered gleefully, swing his hand down, the knives, forks and spoons flying everywhere.

Eve and Raven both sighed simultaneously.

_'This ends now,' _Raven thought, standing from his seat, a small trail of smoke emitting from his body.

_'This must stop before Mistress Rena arrives home,' _Eve thought, closing her eyes as her whole body turned to metal.

Everyone in the room must have sensed what was about to happen.

Grinning, the white light around Ara intensified until it surrounded her like an aura.

Add placed his headphones over his ears, his fingers cackled with sparks of electricity.

Lu roared and threw her hands into the air, her entire body covered with black flames.

Ciel chanted a summoning, a glowing weapon started to form into his hands.

Elsword closed his eyes for a split second, before opening them, both his eyes now had red runes instead of irises.

Aisha crossed her arms, bringing them to her shoulders, she started to hover from her spot, her magic steadily increasing.

But before any of the magicians could start, there was a loud bang as Rena walked in, glaring at everyone.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE ALL DOING!" she shouted.

All those present, immediately dropped their spells, everything returning to normal…well except for the food everywhere in the room. No one in the room said anything, no one dared in front of Rena.

"You are all cleaning this mess up," she said, a hint of anger still in her voice. "As for punishment after, Elsword you are banned from writing for a week. Aisha double your study times. Ara, you are having a normal amount of food per meal. Lu don't forget that you blew up the second kitchen only a couple of hours ago, so no sweets for two weeks. Ciel, no weapons. Add, no flirting or seducing random girls. Raven and Eve, you didn't do anything wrong, no punishments for you two."

The room was silent as the punishments took time to sink in. Then there was a chuckle. Add couldn't contain it, but just doubled over in laughter.

"Old hag, first you interrupt my fun, than you have the nerve to give me punishment like I'm a child," the white haired boy continued, slapping his forehead in laughter.

Suddenly he charged at Rena, smiling victoriously, as he sent the metal knives flying towards her.

When they were barely a metre away, Add saw the woman smirk, and click her fingers.

All the knives dropped out of midair. Add was pinned on the floor by an invisible force. He squirmed painfully, but couldn't break free.

"Very strong magic," Rena complimented, suddenly phasing, appearing in front of the boy's face, grabbing his chin and forcing him to look into her eyes.

"You're not a child. You're a brat that doesn't know when he is outclassed," Rena spat out. "Do not forget, this 'old hag' is one of the Three Sages. Not only am I one of the most powerful mages of the empire, but I am your employer. Get your priorities straight…though now that you mention that, maybe I shall add an extra punishment for you."

Standing, her clicked her fingers again, and Add scrambled to his feet, dusting himself off. And without a word, Rena stormed out of the dining hall.

"I want this place spotless within half an hour!"

* * *

The bell rung, indicating the start of first period at Velder high. Sighing, Elsword sunk into his seat, trying to ignore the stares at the couple of bandages on his face where one of Add's knives struck him.

"Elsword?" asked one of the boys, catching the rune slayers attention.

It was Allegro, one of Elsword's friends. The smaller boy wore the school uniform, black tux with a red tie. He had a pair of black rimmed glasses situated on his face.

"Yeah?" Elsword answered, leaning over his desk.

"Where did you get those?"

The red haired boy pondered for a while. He had to come up with a reasonable lie.

"Training," he lied.

Satisfied with that answer, Allegro went back to his studies, while the popular boys around Elsword started chatting with the rune slayer.

"Man you look awesome with those man, way to attract the ladies," one said.

"Speaking of which, dude you don't have a girlfriend, you should totally get one," another said.

Elsword sighed.

_'Not this topic again."_

"Hey, did you know there are some rumours about you already being married?"

That snapped him from his thoughts. Elsword sat up, a panic expression on his face. That earned him the attention of the whole class, especially the girls.

"Where did you hear that?" he asked.

The sudden question sent some boys speechless, surprised by his reaction.

"Don't worry," the other boy continued. "Their just baseless rumours. Who would believe that the number one bachelor of Velder would already be married. Think about it, your father is a strict man, he probably wouldn't want a girl coming close to you or he'll turned them to ash."

As the boy said that, the interested girls suddenly backed away from the red haired boy.

Elsword nervously laughed.

_'If only that were true…from what I remembered he locked me in the bathroom with Aisha…twice.'_

"Y-yeah," Elsword said, playing along. "If it weren't for him I would have already found a girlfriend by now."

_'I have to find whoever started that rumour before it's too late…'_

At that precise moment, the door suddenly burst open as Mr Adams, their homeroom teacher walked in, clearing his throat.

"Morning class, as you know, next week is our annual field trip to the Princes castle,"

Elsword smiled, thankful that he would be away from Aisha for the time being. He had to hunt down the root of that rumour before it's too late.

* * *

A couple of hours away, Hamel high was having a similar discussion. Aisha was in the back right hand corner of the room, all alone with no one to talk to. Her big framed glasses were slightly crooked, but that didn't bother her. She was trying to sleep. Throughout the whole of last night there were lots of screaming from Add. Probably because of Rena.

Sighing, Aisha continued to half listen to some talk about an excursion to the Princes castle.

_'Well, at least nothing bad could happen…'_

* * *

**A/N Yes...nothing bad could happen...nothing...bad**


	3. Chapter 3: The discovery

Chapter three

There are two main types of magicians in the world of Elrios. There are 'normal' ones, where once they reach an age of maturity the magic deemed ideal to a magician, becomes strengthened and becomes their primary magic. Thus this is called 'coming of age'. This is the process that the majority of magicians go through. Aisha is a perfect example for this.

The second are known as 'acquired' magicians, where instead of casting magic, they instead form seals, like runes, summons and demonic magic. Elsword fits into this category.

In reality there are actually many others, but they are rare and even if they are useable…their power tends to corrupt. But one of the rarest kinds of magicians are known as 'natural' magicians. Born into one type of magic, their powers were strengthened at birth so much so that their capabilities seem infinite. In the last Nasodian war there were a few, but now only three are known to remain. These three are known as the Three Sages. In case you haven't realised, Rena Eryuell falls into this category.

* * *

Rena and a brunette followed the small lizardman through the occupied mines, swatting away the occasional dusts in front of her face. She was dressed in her combat clothing, consisting of a shorter green skirt than her normal formal clothing, with a black cape fluttering behind her. She had untied her hair, letting it fall loosely. The shoulder pads which attached the cape to her were fitted with feathers of birds. And to top it all off, a bow on her back, plus the addition of her sword by her hip.

"Impressive mine sheriff Stella," Rena stated, eyeing the large active tunnelling.

Stella was the sheriff of Bethma, the type that generally doesn't take nonsense from anyone. She dressed in a long black skirt and brown jacket covering a long white sleeved shirt. A necklace was situated around her neck, shining brilliantly.

"We get that a lot," the brunette replied crossing her arms as she walked. "So on a diplomatic mission for the Prince?"

Rena nodded.

"Since Bethma is not part of the Royal empire, we need to make sure that something like that last war never happens again," the blonde sighed.

Stella smirked, uncrossing her arms and placing it behind her.

"So you heard about the Nasod sightings?" Stella asked.

Once again, Rena nodded.

They reached the end of the tunnel and stopped, leading to an open cavern. Rena's eyes widened. There in the middle, half buried in the ground with miners digging around it was a nasod like an archaeological excavation in process. A pair of cranes were present, their hooks already wrapped around the two arms of the giant nasod. There were wooden stairs built escalating up to the head of the nasod, supported by wooden beams holding it together. But what perked Rena's interest was the nasod surrounded by the stairs. It was unlike anything she has ever seen before. It was large, roughly ten meters tall with bulky arms. Curiosity getting the better of her, she gracefully leapt her way down, swerving past some of the lizardmen miners. She skidded to a halt as she reached the Nasod, eyeing the chest. Stella half ran half slid after Rena, as the blonde rubbed the blue sphere gently.

"This design…it's a type of Wally nasod," Rena stated, shuddering at the thought of the psychopath that led the nasods in the war. "But these weren't present at the time. If he had deployed this we would have been in some serious trouble."

"I see," Stella said. "But it's dormant right now…but why leave it dormant? You said so yourself, it would have been deadly in the war."

Rena peered into the eye at the top, swearing that it had turned a hint of red.

"Maybe it has another purpose," the blonde magician said. "Wally was a intelligent monster. Probably set this thing to awaken on a certain date."

Stella scoffed.

"Doesn't seem so intelligent to me," the sheriff said. "Not awakening it during the war."

Rena stared at the eye again, once again swearing at it had been red.

_'Did you truly make a mistake Wally?...Or is this nasod meant to awaken sometime else?...'_

"Either way, let's move this thing," Stella said, clicking her fingers signalling for the diggers around her to stop mining at the rock surrounding the large nasod's legs. As they moved away, the cranes lifted the two arms and slowly as they did, the large body rose from its spot.

"Looks like it was blocking something," Stella stated, pointing at the barely visible ladder alongside where the nasod had been. "I'll go check it out now."

Before she could move, there was the mechanical whirl echoing through the room.

"The nasods awakening!" Rena shouted. "Everybody flee!"

Sure enough, the eye of the nasod turned red, fully awakening. It pulled its arm together, pulling against the cranes trying to lift it. Stretching out its legs, it supported itself on either side of the hole. Now having a stable footing, it pulled again, breaking both cranes, as if they were nothing but twigs. Snapping out of their trances, the lizardmen ran for their lives, just as Rena and Stella ran towards the large nasod.

"We don't have time to spare, I'll restrict it's movements," Rena said, forming a small ball of light in her hands. "You destroy it."

"Sounds like a plan," Stella replied. "Never thought this would be the place, but at least I get to see your famed light magic."

Emotionless, Rena's ball of light flattened, before wrapping around her hand like a rope. She splayed her hands, a chain made of light shot out, wrapping around the right arm of the nasod, but it didn't stop there. It split in two, one rooting itself in the rocky around, the other continued to circle around the nasod, continuously splitting and rooting itself against different parts of the cavern. Taking this as an opportunity, Stella skidded to a halt beside one of the fallen crane heads. Wrapping her fingers around it, she used her strength magic and lifted it with ease. Leaping forward, she swung the large 'pole' striking the nasod on the head, breaking the crane head.

Stella cursed and made her way back next to Rena.

"That thing is strong," she muttered.

As she did, the nasod tugged against her chains, finally snapping them.

"Strong enough to break through my chains," Rena agreed, pulling out her bow from her back.

Raising her bow, she pulled back a makeshift string, with a magical arrow appearing between her fingers. She released the arrow, exploding as it contacted against the head of the nasod. As the smoke cleared, the nasods hand lashed out, which the two women moved out the way.

"The armour seems magic resistant," Rena said, creating another arrow.

Nodding, Stella ran forward towards the right leg of the nasod, and punched it with all her might. It dented slightly, a small trickle of blood escaping from the sherif's fist. Stella dashed backwards, the nasod's fist striking where she had previously been.

"Rena, isn't you magic much stronger than this?" Stella asked, dodging another attempt from the nasod.

Rena shot another arrow, this time at the dent in the right leg, forcing it to its knees.

"Cavern's a bit to confined," Rena replied. "I would just end up crashing into the walls repeatedly…I just thought of something that could be effective. Distract it for a bit."

Nodding, Stella ran forward leaping into the air and lashing out with a deadly kick to its chin, sending its head knocking back slightly. As she did, Rena slung her bow onto her back and concentrated her magic into her right hand. She concentrated so it wouldn't destroy the cavern, becoming the size of a typical orange. She expanded it, and slowly it took the form of a net.

"Stella, retreat now!" Rena shouted, throwing the net.

Hearing her, the sheriff landed near the feet, and kicked out one of the nasod's foot, before running back up the steep surface. As the net flew, it grew until it was much larger than nasod itself, covering it entirely. Once it did, Rena closed her fist, and the net had begun to constrict itself against the nasod, as if it were choking it.

"Stella! Punch its blue core!" Rena shouted.

She didn't need to be told. The sheriff was already in the air, raising her fist. This time, her whole arm was encased within a red glowing aura. With a triumphant roar, she punched the blue core of the nasod, crushing it entirely into tiny pieces. The whirling stopped, and there was some electrical whizzing before the red eye finally disappeared.

Panting heavily, Stella picked herself up from the remains of the nasod, dusting her shoulder slightly.

"I'm still shocked that you were forced to hold back in that situation," Stella marvelled, before pointing at the hole at where the nasod had been blocking. "Let's check it out."

Nodding in agreement, Rena slid her way down towards the ladder, peering into the large hole. It was too dark to see what was truly in there. Gathering some light in her hand, she threw it into the hole, watching it sink into the darkness. Stella and Rena both stared at the horror as the ball of light continued to fall. But it wasn't the sheer depth of the hole. As it fell, it illuminated the mass thousands of nasods all ranging from small ones to the large one they had just fought.

"No way," Stella muttered. "A whole army! Imagine what would happen if this were to awaken?!"

"It's not just that," Rena said. "We had more than 30 nasodian sightings…this was but one of them. This is more than I could have imagine. We need to seal it now."

Stella nodded.

"I'll get onto it right away," she said, turning around and running off.

Rena just stared at the hole below.

"Just what were you thinking Wally?"

What she didn't notice was the small piece of rock that Stella had accidentally kicked fall down the hole. It didn't stop, passing by the countless amounts of nasods, until finally landing at the bottom with a nearly inaudible thud. As it did, a cluster of red eyes stared from the darkness.

* * *

"I want this hall cleaned spotless and ready for the requiem ball this weekend!" Chung shouted.

The main hall of the royal castle was crowded with servants cleaning the floors and polishing any item they could find. The floors were of the finest marble, which could reflect ones appearance like a mirror. The ceiling was supported by tall stone pillars, like in ancient Greece.

"Chung!" a familiar voice called out.

The prince turned around, to see his long time friend Elsword. Though he was in his outside of school clothes. Wearing long black pants and shirt, with a long jacket on top and his hair tied into a single ponytail, he was the complete opposite to how he was normally on a school day.

"In public you have to address me as your highness you know," Chung said. "Either way, what is it?"

"Do you know where I can find my father your highness?" Elsword replied.

Sighing, Chung couldn't help but smirk.

"In his main office on the third floor," Chung answered. "Though warning you, he's in a bad mood today."

Elsword thanked the prince, before proceeding up to his father's office. Why was his father angry? He did not know, but at least he knew of a way to improve his fathers mood.

Finally after a couple of minutes, he reached his fathers office. Pushing open the large doors, he entered the high classed office, cleaned and polished to perfection. It had the perfect view of the city (which makes me wonder why cause it would be perfect to be assassinated). There, his father was angrily signing some papers.

"What is it Elsword," he asked, annoyed.

Closing the door behind him, Elsword reached into his pocket and handed him the excursion slip.

"Need you to sign it," the red haired boy said. "It's for an excursion."

"No. You already been to the princes palace many times Elsword," Elscud replied. "You should focus on your studies mo-"

"Aisha's going," Elsword interrupted.

"Than why the hell are you not giving me the slip!? Hurry up already!"


	4. Chapter 4: The mysterious duo

**A/N After reading a lot of fanfics, I think I should answer reviews as a way for thanking everyone that reads my stories.**

**To Arrow-chan3: thanks for the praise, hope you enjoy this chapter too! XD**

**To Western-Otaku: didn't take a month this time :D!**

**To** **Astaria Mel Kanariane: I hope this counts as soonish.**

**To Rising Wind: Eve isn't a nasod in this story, but a magician that can change her skin to metal**

* * *

Chapter four

Elsword smirked to himself triumphantly. Of course Aisha wasn't going to the excursion, he only said that to his father so he had an environment to work in his favour. Assuming that this rumour starter didn't know the layout of the Princes Castle, it would be easy to catch him following him. At school he would bring to much attention trying to find whoever had spread the rumour, but at the excursion, with only their year level going this would be the perfect opportunity or at least the best opportunity to find the root of the rumours. Outside in the front yard of the Sieghart mansion, Add was trimming (with chainsaws) the hedges.

"Hey Add!" Elsword called out.

"Welcome back master Sieghart," the gardener replied bitterly, probably from the recent torture that Rena had put him through.

The red haired boy nodded his head in response, as if thanking the boy. He made his way towards the front door, which opened for him, revealing the tall butler, smiling.

"I pray you had a fine day young master?" he asked.

"Yeah. Who's in right now?" Elsword asked, kicking off his shoes, before putting them on the shoe rack beside the door.

"Everyone is present but Lady Rena and the young mistress."

"I see," the red haired boy muttered, making his way up the stairs and towards his room. "If you need me I'll be in my room writing."

_'I hope Aisha is going to be alright tonight…'_

* * *

Dressed in her bounty hunter clothing, Aisha strolled down one of the alleyways in Velder. Stopping in front of one of the doors, she knocked gently.

"Password," a voice came from behind the door.

Aisha sighed bringing her hand to her forehead, maybe hoping that hiding her eyes would make her invisible.

"Tomatoes are smelly," she forcefully whispered.

As she said that, the latches behind the door could be heard, unlocking. The woodened door slowly creaked open, revealing a white gloved hand.

"Aisha," the soothing voice continued. "It's been a while. Come on in."

The figure waved his hand in a motion to come inside. Following him in, Aisha closed the door behind her, the bolts and latches automatically locking themselves. Inside was a flight of stairs, leading downwards.

"Coming?" the man asked.

The purple haired girl followed the man down the spiral staircase, and after a minute or so they arrived at the door below. Waving his hand past the door handle, there was a click, before the door opened, leading into a brightly lit library. It was fairly large, with countless shelves filled to the brim with books. Tables for reading were situated in the middle of the room, where a variety of magicians were currently reading. The floor was carpeted in a soft red fur like material, possibly from a red phorus hide.

"We have a new variety of books today," the now visible man said. His white hair was wild, hovering over a black mask. An equal coloured robe was worn, with padlocks holding back his magic power. "Any form of magic, we got it all here."

"Cut the crap Glave," she said. "You know why I'm here."

Smiling (not to sure with the mask), Glave rubbed his hands together in an excited glee.

"Best not do it here," he replied. "I prefer privacy."

He indicated the hooded figure in the corner, observing the bounty hunter, while spinning a pen around his thumb.

"Yes," Aisha agreed.

The two weaved past the shelves and some readers, careful not to attract any attention.

"At least this place is livelier than normal," Aisha muttered. "Though as one of the three sages, you could have done so much better."

Glave chuckled, arriving at a door that had restricted written over it.

"It's a time of peace Aisha," Glave cooed. "I have to make a living somehow do I not?"

A bunch of seals were also carved into the door, which Glave tapped, causing them to turn and weave about, before becoming an engraving of a wolf's head. He opened the door, which Aisha followed closely behind.

They entered a dimly lit room, with a single table in the middle of it. There were two couches, which Glave leapt onto one, immediately crossing his legs. Without any indication, Aisha sat down on the opposite seat.

"You know why I'm here yes?" Aisha asked.

Tapping his head in a thoughtful manner, Glave nodded.

"I did try to track down the source of the recent perpetrators you and your colleagues had caught," Glave said. "Sadly there isn't anything I would consider viable. Just a rumour."

"And this rumour was about?" Aisha urged the older man.

Leaning forward, Glave placed his elbows onto the table.

"Nasods."

Aisha raised an eyebrow.

"Nasods are extinct," she said. "They all were destroyed in the last war. I mean even if they were still some around, why would anyone work with them? Their sole purpose is to kill everyone!"

"That's why I said it wasn't viable," Glave muttered, leaning back into this seat. "Though people are easily fooled. Perhaps they were promised something. As for proof there have been some Nasod sightings. Even some nasodian weapons in The Trade."

The Trade is a term used in the magic world as a neutral market that sells everything. I literally mean everything. From tissues to the latest weapons. So a nasodian weapon, a rare sight indeed, would be devastating in the wrong hands.

"Surely someone must have noticed?" Aisha said. "I mean with a nasodian weapon and all. Unless-"

"Unless it was meant to be traded specifically to a certain investor," Glave interrupted.

Aisha was about to say something, but Glave interrupted again.

"Sadly I can't help you with the whereabouts of this investor, I have been bribed to not speak of this to anyone. I do value my customers after all."

Aisha sighed.

"And you call yourself a Sage?" the purplette mocked.

Glave bowed.

"I was never a battle type of magician, I more deal in information," he replied, standing up. "Now, if you excuse me, there is someone knocking at the front door. Careful on your way out."

Clicking his fingers, a small portal appeared next to him, which he stepped through.

"Also, I appreciate if you don't make too much of a mess," he said, before finally disappearing entirely.

The portal closed, and a single sheet of paper fell from the portal. Curiously, Aisha walked around the table, and crouched, picking up the small folded piece of paper. Slowly, she unravelled it, taking in the words.

_'The investor resides in Lanox.'_

Aisha smiled, remembering what Glave had said.

_'I have been bribed not to speak of this to anyone.'_

"You sly old bastard," the bounty hunter muttered to herself, folding the piece of paper again, slipping it in her back pocket. "Well with this I can kill two birds with one stone."

She stood up, and made her way to the door, before stopping. She hovered her hand around the door handle, before lowering her hand again. There was a ticking sound, like an old clock…with an occasional beeping. Her eyes widened, as she quickly jumped backward, just as the door exploded from the bomb ticking outside. She cursed as she grabbed her baton, extending slowly into her staff. The smoke rose, clouding her field of vision. She didn't know who was there, but she had to make the first move. Her staff now fully extended, shot forward, clearing the smoke away, revealing the culprit as the hooded figure from before. As it cleared, the hooded person dashed forward, catching Aisha on the gut with their fist. Coughing, Aisha skidded along the floor, crashing as a heap against the wall. The perpetrator dashed forward again, but Aisha splayed her hands against the wall, causing her to slip past her attackers legs, much to their surprise. Rising to her feet, ran past the door and into the library, where there seemed to be no readers.

"Good, no one to interfere," she muttered, to skidded to a halt between two tables and turned around, waiting for her attacker. As she had thought, the hooded figure emerged from the smoke, charging towards her. Aisha gripped her staff tightly, before she too charged at the hooded figure. Swinging her staff, she aimed for the head, but was blocked by the attackers arm, a solid clanging sound resonating from the blow. Swinging their arm, Aisha was thrown backwards, crashing through one of the bookshelves.

"What the hell this thing made off?" she murmured. Standing up from the fallen bookshelf, she dusted herself off.

She faced the hooded person, smirking.

"You should be proud," she said. "No one but Rena has pushed me to do this. You're a tough opponent, so maybe I should get serious."

She retracted her staff, and attached the baton back to her belt, before crossing her arms and bringing them to her shoulders. Closing her eyes, she started to hover slightly, the wind around her picking up immensely. The books around her were thrown away by the force of the wind, finally, it started to retract, the area of raging winds becoming smaller, until it completely coated Aisha in an aqua coloured wind, as did the colour of her pupils. This was a high form of elemental magic. Created as a theory by Vanessa of Velder, the strongest elemental master, the magician releases as much magic of one particular element. As they do, they absorb it within their body, and for a limited amount of time, the user 'becomes one' with the element, gaining the physical benefits of the chosen element. This is known as the 'elemental aura'.

"Ready?" Aisha mocked, before suddenly disappearing.

Surprised, the hooded figure desperately searched for the girl, but couldn't find her. That was until she reappeared behind him, punching them in the back of the head. As the figure flew forward by the large amount of force, Aisha reappeared in front of him, kicking towards the ceiling, which once again she was already there, raising her clasped hands and striking them straight into the ground. As the hooded figure crashed into the floor, Aisha let go of her form, the aqua wind disappearing. Her eyes returned to its normal purple colour, which then she descended slowly to the ground, panting heavily.

The downside to using such magic is that absorbing ones magical power damages the body. A small trickle of blood slid from Aisha's mouth, but she wiped it away with her left hand.

Aisha slowly made her way through the dust, eyeing the crater that she had made. The figure had lost their hood from the last strike, and as the dust started dispersing, Aisha could see the figure.

A nasod. Its sleek metal body reflected whatever was left of the ceiling lights.

"No wonder you were so tough," Aisha spat out. "So I guess those rumours were true. Who would have thought?"

Groaning, Aisha sat down, sighing a breath of relief.

"If one is this strong, I wonder how we even defeated them in the first place."

Aisha looked at it once more. The light around its chest core was no longer glowing. Probably dead. Having rested enough, Aisha stood back up, and walked off, leaving the dead nasod to whoever wanted it. She exited through the front door, and started making her journey to Lanox.

What she failed to notice was the twitching hand of the nasod as she had closed the door. There was some whirring, before the metal being stood right back up, as if nothing serious had happened, it's blue core glowing again. The body started to refix itself. Within the minute it was completely fine again. It took a single step, and leapt out of the crater, landing on the red-carpeted floor.

It stopped, as two sets of footsteps could be heard walking towards the newly fixed nasod. As they stepped into the light, the nasod cocked its head to the side. One was a boy, roughly Elsword's age, with tall with dark hair, wearing a black shirt with green stripes, while his pants were completely black as well as his boots. His shoulders were covered with metal guards, like one a soldier would use. On his back was a sword, nothing to fancy, just a plain one. The other was a younger girl, roughly twelve years of age. She too had dark hair, but was much longer with a light blue bonnet situated on her head. She wore a dark blue dress, which were similar in colour to her eyes. Around her wrists were countless amounts of wristbands. And finally in the girl's hand was a small amulet, glowing red as she pointed it at the nasod.

"Lucy," the older boy said. "Is that the nasod that killed mum?"

The smaller girl, Lucy, shook her head.

"No," she said. "But be careful Lento. Don't underestimate it."

Lento nodded, stepping forward.

"Don't worry," he said. "After all these years, a simple scouting nasod wouldn't hurt me."

He took a step forward his fingers cackling with electricity. He swung his hand down, the bolt of lightning erupted from nowhere, crashing into the nasod. Shaken, it fell onto one knee, struggling to get up. Lento casually walked towards the fallen nasod. Finally rising to it's feet, the metal being leapt at the boy, it's arm outstretched. Swiftly, Lento caught the arm, before crushing it in his hand. Ripping its arm off, Lento stepped forward and grabbed its neck, lifting it slightly off the ground.

"You're a scout nasod, so you're connected mentally by a controller right?" he said, already knowing the answer. "Tell your leader I'm coming for him."

As he said that, with his other hand, Lento pierced right through the nasodian core, his whole hand coated in an extreme light blue aura. His eyes to were similar in colour, but faded back to being brown as the aura round his hand disappeared. Lento pulled out his hand, letting the nasod crumple to the ground in a heap.

"Let's go Lucy," he said. "We need to find the next one."

Nodding, the smaller girl watched as the nasod seeking amulet in her hand crumbled and broke.

"It'll probably take me a day or so to create a new amulet for the next nasod," she replied. "What should we do in the mean time?"

Lento smiled, patting his younger sister on the head.

"Mum was investigating about the nasod sightings," he said thoughtfully. "If I remembered correctly, she tracked the source of an investor in the trade. In Lanox I think. If we go there, we could probably find more nasods. Might even find the one that killed mum."

Walking towards the front door, the duo started their journey to Lanox as well.

**A/N Thank you for those that have been following this story so far. This right now would be my favourite and as such I will most likely update this the most (which probably means in stead of monthly maybe weekly). So hopefully you enjoyed this chapter, hoped you enjoyed it. **

**The next chapter: The Lanox duel**


	5. Chapter 5: Duel in lanox

**A/N: Hello whoever is reading this, yes I am writing again cause I have spare time. No I am probably not going to update any other fic as I am only interested in this one currently. That may change depending on what life decides to throw at me. So hope you enjoy this chapter as I might be a little off.**

* * *

**Chapter five: Duel in Lanox**

The main transport system used in Elrios would be airships, coming in different sizes and variations. The most commonly used one for travelling are long sleek design like a steam train…but flying through the sky on a non-existent railway. This is the airtrain. Rena sat, leg's crossed in the empty old fashioned cabin, watching the scenery go by like a blur. She was just coming back from Bethma, on her way to Hamel to hand in her report to the prince. The blonde woman casually drummed her fingers again the window pane, going over what she had just uncovered.

Just then, a portal opened and a tall dark robed figure walked out, throwing his pair of blue dice between his hands, before closing the portal. Casually he sat down on the seat behind him, directly opposite to Rena.

"Nice to see you again after such a long time Glave," the woman muttered, letting her hand fall to her lap.

"Yes it has been," Glave replied. "Perhaps to long. You know why I'm here so let's save the formalities for later. Aisha is already headed down the correct path, and within time she will learn of the reviving nasods."

Rena nodded.

"Why are you telling me this?" Rena urged the white haired man.

"A group of magicians are siding with the nasods, trying to awaken them," Glave said. "I already sent Aisha in the right direction. She's bound to meet them."

The blonde woman started to clench her fist, trembling slightly. Standing from her spot, both her hands glowing with white light, the blonde magician loomed over Glave. "If you have anyway endangered her life-"

"Woah woah!" Glave exclaimed, waving his arms about, in an attempt to calm Rena.

"I value my life thankyou. Please, I promise you, Aisha would be fine. She's strong for crying out loud, I mean almost no elemental master has fully mastered the four elements at their basic levels at her age. Most elemental master only one element to that certain degree-"

"Which is why I am worried for Aisha," Rena interrupted. "Not only is her mana not fully developed, but she was brought up in a peaceful society. She didn't grow up fighting everyday, wondering which second you would die. She catches petty criminals, not war veterans and fully developed magicians. She has only learnt how to spare a life, never to take one…I just hope she will never have to."

* * *

_'Lanox station.'_

The doors to the airtrain slide open, as passengers swarmed out of the doors and onto the Lanox station platform. Aisha walked amongst the crowd, careful to not draw attention to herself. Walking down the concrete staircase, she entered the main street, where the night markets were taking place. Lifting up her left hand, a small portal appeared, her silver pocket watch slipping through the portal and into her hand. Clicking it open, she checked the time.

_'7:00...damn I'm already late for dinner…'_

She continued to walk down the street, stopping outside a certain shop. It was quite simple, on the outside that is. Inside were many antiques being displayed, from weapons to vases. Walking up to the glass door, she pushed it open, ringing a small bell overhead.

"Sorry," a voice called out from the storeroom at the back. "We're closing, so if you want to make a purchase or sell something, do it quickly or leave."

"What happens if I'm here for a visit?" Aisha called back, walking down the aisle leading to the cashier. From the back you could here a couple of boxes falling, and a loud squeal of delight, followed by another cursing and swearing about something to do with 'fatty' and 'jelly'.

A shadow loomed around the corner, nearly ten feet in height. Aisha slowly dropped her hand to her baton, expecting the worse. Loud steady thudding could be heard…until the shadow dispersed as the blob like demon bounced from around the corner. The small creature, leapt at Aisha, who in response smiled and playfully fell to the floor with it.

"Angkor," Aisha said between her laughing fit, as the blob bounced up and down on her. "Stop that, it tickles."

"ANGKOR!"

With that shout, Aisha looked towards the source, just as a purple haired girl skidded to a halt around the corner, looking dishevelled. She looked similar to Aisha, with her black clothing. However she was wearing a pair of glasses, a floppy witch like hat and with her hair tied into twin braids. This was Aisha's older sister, Specka Glenstid. Second eldest child of the family, she had ran away from home and started a merchant business, selling all kinds of antiques, earning a hefty price for them.

"Angkor, come here," Specka said gently, the blob demon leaping from Aisha and onto the older Glenstid's head. "That's a good boy."

Rising to her feet, Aisha dusted off her outfit, before the older Glenstid threw herself into an embrace onto the unsuspecting elemental master.

"How have you been?!" she squealed, tightening her hug, causing Aisha's face to go purple.

"S-Sis," Aisha forced out, tapping her sister's shoulder. "Y-Your…choking m-me."

Eyes widening, Specka took a step back, her mouth opened, her eyes leeting loose an onslaught of tears, while her speech became rapid and hard to understand.

"I'm really really sorry I didn't mean to do that because I haven't seen you in such a long time and I always liked to hug you ever since we were younger and now that you are here we can catch up!" Specka exlciamed, before taking in a huge intake of air.

Aisha giggled, placing her hand on her older sister's shoulders.

"Sometimes I wonder which one of us is the older one," she joked. "Sure we can catch up for a bit, I have time. Though afterwards I have to talk to you about some rumours in the trade."

"Nasodian weapons?"

"H-How did you-"

"It's a rather big discussion, though no one knows who the buyer is," the older Glenstid stated, clicking her fingers, just as a black coffee table was summoned. It had black chairs on both sides and a small kettle with two teacups on its surface. All playfulness from Specka's expression was now non existent.

"Tea?" Specka asked, the kettle and teacups floating into the air.

"Sure."

The kettle had begun pouring its tea into both cups, before situating itself back onto the coffee table, where it disappeared in a puff of black smoke. Simultaneously the two girls lifted their cups to their lips, slowly drinking the tea in the same manner. If one were to look at it from side on, it would seem as if a mirror were between the two. Placing the cup down on the platter, Aisha cleared her throat.

"So, you were talking about the buyer?" she asked her older sister.

Specka slowly moved the cup from her mouth, taking a moment to accept the warmth that the drink made. Letting out a small breath she racked her head, trying to remember what she was talking about.

"Ah yes, there's only been a name mentioned, but no one that owns it," Specka said, her eyes narrowing in thought. "He is simply someone that does not exist."

"You said he," Aisha piped up.

Specka stopped, and raised her eyebrow.

"Banthus," Specka said. "No last name, no description, just the name of the buyer. Even Glave could not find him, and that is a remarkable feat by itself. Banthus simply, does not want to be found by anyone, especially by people like you."

Aisha took a moment to let the information sink in, nodding. Standing up, the chair behind her dispersed in a puff of smoke.

"Thanks Specka, I appreciate your support," she said.

"You're going to continue this investigation?" Specka asked. "This wasn't set to you by the prince nor Rena was it?"

"How did you know?"

"I made some measures to keep this information from the empire," Specka stated, not noticing the rage building up on Aisha's face.

"You did what?!" she yelled. Then it clicked. "You were the one that bribed Glave aren't you?!"

Specka stood up and glared downwards at her sister. The tension was thick, so much so a knife could slice it.

"You are the only sister I care about Aisha," Specka said. "Banthus is smart enough to hide from Glave, what other abilities and men do you think he has at his disposal? You are running into their territory, by yourself, with no plan nor information about them. You will only kill yourself, and I will not see another family member of mine make that same mistake!"

Aisha opened her mouth, before closing it shut. She couldn't say anything, so she just stood there, completely speechless and unable to respond. Specka's expression immediately softened, as she pulled Aisha into a gentle hug.

"I'm sorry for bringing that up-"

"It's fine," Aisha interrupted. "You're right. It is fool hardy…but it is my duty to the empire."

This time, it was Specka's turn to be speechless, before she gave a slow nod of understanding.

"I best get going, and try to investigate a bit more before going back to home," Aisha stated, releasing herself from the hug. "And don't worry about me either. I'll be just fine. Goodnight Specka."

"Goodnight Aisha."

Taking her leave, Aisha walked out into the empty night street, the chilly wind biting at her skin. Now for the rest of the night, she should find some suspicious activity, and see if they know anything about Banthus. Glave had mentioned that the 'investor' resides in Lanox…but then again Banthus hid from Glave before, so he can do it again. It could be a fake alias, or even a group of people that are behind this scheme. Aisha was about to take a step forward, until a figure emerged from the shadows of the alleyway across the street. He was a tall boy, almost Elsword's height, with black hair. He wore a black shirt with green stripes, with metal guarded shoulder pads. On his back was a plain looking sword. Casually he walked onto the middle of the road, before coming to an abrupt stop a couple of meters in front of Aisha.

"How much do you know?" Lento asked.

Aisha was taken aback. Was this man Banthus? If so why come to her face to face…why not just kill her form behind?

"Know about what?" she asked.

The boy stared pierced into Aisha's, causing her hand to subconsciously grip her shortened baton at her waist.

"If you have learnt anything new, I advise you to not tread down this trail," the boy continued. "You will be killed."

Aisha smirked, slowly withdrawing her baton slightly, making sure not to make any noticeable movements.

"And if I say no?"

"Then I have to stop you from doing so."

Suddenly Aisha lashed out with her baton, growing in size until it finished just as it was about to strike the boy. There was a clang of metal against a solid object, as Lento had caught the staff with his bare left hand.

'_…What?' _Aisha thought.

The dark clothed girl lashed out with a right kick aimed at the boy's ribs. Lento blocked Aisha's next strike with ease, before spinning and lashing out with his own fist. Aisha grunted, her staff just barely blocking the fist, as her feet skidded backwards slightly from the strike.

_'Strength magic? No, it can't be…this is different.'_

Swinging her staff in an arc, Aisha sent a gust of wind towards the boy, who dashed to the side, the attack missing him completely. As if on cue, the fight became a game of cat and mouse. After dodging the first strike, Aisha followed his movements, dashing forward towards the boy, swinging her staff again, and hoping that he couldn't dodge the closer magical attack. To her dismay, he did, before dropping to the ground, and kicking Aisha off her feet. Aisha fell onto her back, but soon recovered as she scrambled to her feet quickly, readying her staff.

_'So my ranged magic is useless huh? Just like a nasod…damn, to rely on this twice in one night, I seriously need to pick up my training.'_

Closing her eyes, Aisha hovered into the air slightly, as she allowed her wind magic to be absorbed into her body. As she opened her eyes, her irises were now aqua, as was the aura surrounding her body. With a look of triumph on her face, she dashed forward, faster than the eye can follow and swung her staff at the boy.

As if it were all a dream, Lento's hand was even faster, catching the staff, the metal weapon snapping from the impacted. Time seemed to slow down, as Aisha saw her opponent's hand, covered in a pale light blue aura. The aura, unlike the smooth flowing one that Aisha had, this one was jagged and sharp.

"L-Lightning?" Aisha muttered out loud.

Suddenly, Lento shot forward, dealing three strikes into Aisha's stomach in a spilt second, before the aura around his hand died. The girl collapsed onto the cold road, gasping for breath.

'_Damn it, what is Specka doing? I could really use some help.'_

"Pathetic," Lento spat out. "Becoming one with an element. You are physically weak, and you result to fighting with spell that enhances the body."

Aisha groaned, slowly rising to her feet.

"What do you know?" she asked weakly, the toll of her spell was already affecting her body. Yet why wasn't it affecting this…boy? The boy had definitely used the lightning element, one of the rarer elements. His body wasn't hurt. No. It should have been. Yet why?

Aisha stared at her broken staff lying on the ground. It was useless now. Raising both her hands, she compressed the air, forming spherical shapes in her hand.

'_If he's physically stronger, than I have to use ranged magic.'_

After charging, she threw them with all her might, however without a staff, channelling her magic was severely weakened, and as such, Lento dispersed the air attack with a wave of his hand. Raising his right hand, a sudden gust of wind threw Aisha off her feet, as she landed heavily onto the ground. A trickle of blood hung at her mouth as she desperately tried to stand up.

"I have fought everyday since I was a child, and not just petty magicians like yourself," he stated. "But real powerful ones. I was born from the best and trained by the best. Take this from me, that right now, you aren't even worth considering as an opponent."

He took a step towards the fallen girl, but a sudden hand stopped him.

Lento turned around to see his sister, grabbing the back of his shirt.

"Don't Lento," she said sadly. "She's had enough."

Lento's expression softened, before he sighed.

"Okay," he said softly, than he turned around to face Aisha, who was glaring at him from the ground. "Right now I am assuming you're not going to take my warning about Banthus. As you are now, you don't stand any hope of finding him, much less beating him."

A sudden thought clicked inside Aisha's head.

"Y-You know him don't you?" she asked.

"I have unfinished business with him."

"Then tell me what he stands to gain from awakening the nasods!"

"He isn't the one responsible for that."

Aisha's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?! Tell me!"

Groaning, she slowly forced her self to her feet, though her stance was shaking.

"Tell me what you know?!" she shouted again.

Lento and Lucy didn't say anything. The small amulet in Lucy's hand had been glowing red, and was now slowly diminishing. As it did, a barrier surrounding them was now revealed, before collapsing.

'_A sound barrier?'_

The amulet in Lucy's hand crumbled into stone, just as she took a new one form her pocket, this time it glowed blue.

"Please forgive us-" Lucy tried to say, but whatever was addressed afterwards was cut off as the two siblings disappeared in a flash of light.

Losing her footing, Aisha crumpled onto the snow, sighing a breath of relief.

"Man I'm going to be sore tomorrow," the purplette complained.

Raising her hand, a small purple circle appeared in her hand, before a small silver bird was summoned. A basic messaging spirit spell was taught as a magicians first spell, and as such this was the most basic of communication systems in Elrios.

"442, Harmony Road Mountain Region," Aisha stated weakly. "Message. 'Rena send someone to take me home please. I am at the spells origin point'. Message end."

Finishing her message, the bird took flight into the air. Aisha stared weakly after the bird. What Lento (as the other girl had called him) had said was stuck in Aisha's mind, unable to disappear.

"How do I become stronger?"

* * *

**A/N: did I leave it at a good part? did I make to many mistakes. Please tell me as I might have become worse from studying for my exams TT_TT...anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter, and hopefully I can get the next chapter within the next week.**


	6. Chapter 6: Everything changes

**A/N: Surprise! I'm not dead! But this does not mean i am fully returning to fan fiction. Out of all honesty I actually miss working on this story as i had planned so much for it, so to speed it up this chapter is a bit rushed. Oh and I am now sorta more free now so I can update more regularly. Yes i know i said that before, but life got in the way. So here it is, chapter six. Oh and don't kill me plz.**

* * *

**Chapter six: Everything changes**

"You okay?" Elsword muttered, drawing a glowing red rune on Aisha's left forearm.

It was now the day of Requiem ball and Aisha still hadn't fully recovered. Aisha chose not to say anything, biting her lip to try and force back any sound she would make. The two were in the lounge; a couple of minutes after Aisha had arrived home. Raven entered the room, with a pail of water in his hands, with Ara by his side with cloths.

"Has Rena informed her sisters yet?" Elsword asked solemly, just as Aisha winced as he finished the red rune.

"Presently only lady Specka has been informed," Raven answered. "As for lady Noah, her whereabouts are still to be found."

"Go figure," Aisha muttered under her breath, enough for the other three to hear. The other three did not say anything, knowing the present situation within the Glenstid family. Aisha nodded.

"You may leave," she said, and with that both Raven and Ara bowed before leaving the room. Once they were gone, Elsword finished up the last rune on Aisha's arm.

"I'm done with the left arm Aisha," Elsword stated, gently putting down her left arm onto the bed.

"Thanks El," she replied, closing her eyes, letting out a long deep sigh. "Man I really screwed this up for us didn't I? Tomorrow is the Requiem ball and everything-"

"You don't have to worry about that," Elsword promised.

"But that's when I am officially announced as your wife," Aisha replied.

Elsword opened his mouth to say something else, but instead decided against it. He looked at Aisha's face, and raised his to her cheek gently caressed it.

"There are many opportunities for that," Elsword stated. "Right now your health is more important than some announcement. You are my wife, and I am your husband, and no stupid announcement is ever going to change that."

The purple haired girl looked up into her husband's crimson's ones, a smile plastered on her face. Elsword returned the smile, continuing to caress her cheek. Slowly he leaned forward, and Aisha feeling a similar urge did the same. Their lips were just about to touch when all of a sudden the door burst open, as a red haired woman stormed inside.

"Elsword I'm here," Elesis shouted. "Dad wanted me to make sure your attire was proper enough for the ball tonight…"

There was an awkward silence as both Aisha and Elsword were frozen in place, not sure what to do. Elesis on the other hand stared at the position both teens were in, before coughing slightly.

"Perhaps later then," Elesis teased, before slowly exiting the room. "Sorry for the interruption."

Once the door closed, both red-faced teenagers backed away from each other.

"So I better get ready for tonight," the rune slayer stated, standing up.

"Don't go dancing with other girls," Aisha teased, watching him about to exit the room.

"Don't worry, there's only one girl I want to dance with," Elsword answered, opening the door.

"And who's that?"

"Who do you think?"

And with that Elsword left the room, leaving Aisha by herself. When the door closed, a sad smile was situated on her face as a single tear dropped from her eyes.

"Why am I crying?" Aisha wondered out loud. "I can always dance with him some other time."

Yet a little nagging feeling at the back of her head thought otherwise.

* * *

It's been a while since Hamel Castle was this lively. With every magician in the world (or those that could make it) were present as this was a 20th anniversary of the Nasodian war. Inside the grand halls everyone was dancing or eating to their hearts content. Everyone was enjoying himself or herself. Except for one grand archer, tapping her thigh, deep in thought. Rena eyed the hall nervously from one of the pillars. Something wasn't right and she had that nagging feeling for a while now ever since she saw the cavern of nasods. It was like something was watching her from within the hole. And now all she could think about were the nasods. What purpose did they have? Wally was intelligent, yet why did he not use the nasods within the caves? Were they failed experiments? Rena tapped her thigh furiously. A gentle hand was placed on her shoulder, causing her to snap out of her thoughts.

"It's a night of partying, a once in a lifetime celebration," Raven stated, not stepping out from the shadows. "Yet you don't seem to be enjoying it for some reason. Care to tell?"

"What are you? A psychiatrist?" Rena snapped.

"Well, technically I did graduate with a masters degree," Raven answered, smirking slightly. "And I can tell that you are hiding something big."

The grand archer bit her lip, thinking whether she should 'consult' Raven or not. Her thoughts were destroyed when Raven held out his hand, walking into the light of the room.

"It is best to consult when one is relaxed," Raven stated. "Care to dance?"

Seeing no option for the butler to stop pestering her she accepted his proposal and gracefully walked with him to the dance floor. Rena, being a famous magician and the possessor of unrivalled beauty, the sight of the blonde magician walking hand in hand to the dance floor with an unknown man was the start of many conversations.

Raven and Rena ignored them, and started to dance.

"So, are you in the mood to talk now?" Raven asked, effortlessly flowing gracefully with the music.

"This is what you consider relaxing?" Rena replied.

"Well it's this or offering you a drink," the blade master replied, leaning towards her ear to whisper the last part. "And getting drunk with a beautiful woman such as yourself…well people might get the wrong idea."

"So how is it different from dancing? We have a lot of people staring at us."

"Well, it's a lot better than staring at us while we are completely wasted isn't it?"

Raven twirled Rena in a spin, before gracefully dipping her in accordance to the music.

"So where did you learn to dance?" Rena asked, desperately trying to change the subject.

"I studied dancing when I was younger," the man replied. "But let's get back to the topic at hand. Why are you so worried?"

Rena bit her lip as she went down into another dip, before coming back up, staring straight into the butler's amber eyes. She continued to stare into them silently, thinking how to express her thoughts.

"I believe Wally means to start another war."

And at that precise moment there was a scream as the ceiling caved in, as nasods fell from the ceiling. Soon a battle had started as magicians fought against the nasods. Growling, Elsword ran through the hall, occasionally blasting nasods with a rune, or aiding others. But the magicians were losing this fight. They were scarcely outnumbered, held no weapons and had no chance against a nasod at close quarters. Elsword growled, creating two runes in his hands, before throwing them at two nasods, exploding on contact.

_'Damnit, there's too much of them!'_

The boy ducked as a nasod's fist barely missed him, before the rune slayer responded with a freezing rune, as the nasod was buried in a large icicle. From behind, a blow had caught him on the side of his head causing him to stumble slightly. Turning around he created a rune, throwing the nasod back through the walls of the castle. As the walls collapsed, he could see the city on fire. The capital city was falling…no, that's wrong, the city had already fallen. But what about Velder? His home? He had to warn them!

"Aisha," Elsword realised, running through the hall we searched for Raven, who was currently fighting two nasods. Raven struck one down, and before he could get the second one, the rune slayer had already threw an exploding rune, destroying it.

"Raven," Elsword said. "I need you to take me to Velder this instance."

"But young master-"

"That is an _order_!"

Staring into Elsword's worried eyes, Raven nodded.

"I understand, I shall do as you command."

Grabbing Elsword's shoulder Raven teleported the young boy. The world seemed to warp around the runeslayer, before his surroundings changed to the familiar scenery of his mansion's gate.

"Thank god the nasods haven't reach…"

Elsword stopped talking as he saw the metal gates were open. Fearing the worst the boy ran through the gates, only to stop once he saw the state of his home. Or what was left of it. The mansion was now a pile of rubble set alit. Elsword fell to his knees.

The Sieghart mansion was now in ruin. Velder and Hamel, the two main cities have fallen. Many magicians died that night. In one night, the nasods had won the first battle. And the second nasodian war, had begun.

* * *

**And now I feel guilty for that cliffhanger. So anyways, if you are wondering, no Raven's main ability is not teleporting. Raven's magical ability revolves around movement, which includes moving people to different locations in the world. Why? Well i wanted a simple magical ability for a character that excels at pure physical combat. Lento does not count as he was intended to be an OP character. I will not say why, but I will explain in later chapters. So as usual, give me your thoughts in that review section down there and I'll hope you have enjoyed my story so far. **


	7. Chapter 7: The Fire Priestess

**A/N: Answering reviews**

**SoulHorse: Ah she was crying because she had this feeling that she wouldn't dance with Elsword XD. Why she had this feeling will be later revealed in later chapters, as it will be an important factor defeating the nasods.**

**Astaria Mel Kanariance: heheh, yeah I'm trying to make the plot go faster a bit, cause the real plot hadn't started within the first five chapters, so I had to rush it a bit etc. So i hope you enjoy this chapter! :D**

* * *

**Chapter seven: The Fire Priestess**

Velder was one of the two major cities of magic, standing tall as Hamel's equal. Now both had fallen, with the majority of buildings demolished. The ruins were silent, as no one dared reside in the city. Elsword felt like he was walking through a ghost town, and knowing that this had been his home, a feeling of helplessness drowned him. Was Aisha okay? Did the others that stayed in the Sieghart mansion survive? Walking through the ruins, he searched for anyone alive. Through the masses buildings, the majority should have died, if not they had already fled. So weaponless, the boy continued to search the city, hoping to find some sorts of life, making sure to avoid any nasods lurking in the ruins.

As he entered one of the still standing houses sudden noise alerted Elsword that there was something nearby. Turning around he created a rune, ready to cast it but stopped when he saw who it was. A blonde girl stood before the rune slayer, dressed in red formal clothes. Her long hair was tied into a ponytail with a black ribbon. She raised both her hands up, showing that she had no weapon.

Slowly Elsword dropped his spell.

"Sorry about that," the boy stated. "Thought you were a nasod."

"Don't worry, I thought you were one as well," the girl answered, smiling brightly. "What's you're name?"

"Elsword Sieghart. What's yours?"

"Ignia."

Elsword raised an eyebrow at the name. That was a very uncommon name, though he could have sworn he had heard it somewhere before.

"Nice to meet you Ignia. Though we can save proper introductions later. We should try a find a way to leave the city," Elsword said, ignoring his previous thought. "It's not safe to stay here for too long, god knows how many nasods there are."

Ignia nodded, still smiling innocently. Elsword sighed.

_'Why is this girl so happy? Is she clueless or something?'_

Turning around, Elsword motioned for her to follow as the two of them made their way out of the building, and into the sights of a large cluster of nasods.

"Crap," Elsword muttered. "Run!"

Realising what was happening, Ignia broke into a sprint with Elsword. Seeing the two the large group of nasods gave chase, easily about to catch up. Grunting, Elsword turned around and threw a rune, exploding as it struck the closest nasod.

"Through the alleyway!" Ignia cried out, indicating the alleyway coming up. Seeing no other option, Elsword followed her through the alleyway. Elsword ran as fast as he could, but he could still feel the nasods closing in. There was the sound of clanging coming from above them, indicating that the nasods were chasing them on the roof as well. Exiting the alleyway, Ignia stopped and looked around her, but didn't know where to go. Seeing the gold factory still standing, an idea popped into Elsword's head.

"This way!" he shouted, turning to the right, running across the street to the factory. "Hurry!"

The boy barged through the door and into the dark room, soon followed by Ignia. Turning around, Elsword immediately shut the door, locking it with some chain next to the door.

"Is that going to hold?" Ignia asked as Elsword had begun piling whatever he could find behind the door.

"Yeah definitely," Elsword muttered sarcastically. "Cause nasods are totally incapable of smashing down a door! Come on, to the back!"

Elsword immediately began placing his hand on the wall, trying to find the switch.

"Why are we here?!" Ignia asked.

"Blacksmiths must be able to make gold."

"So?!"

"So," Elsword said, finding the switch, he flicked it on. "They must have a place to hold liquid gold."

Immediately the factory lit up, revealing cauldrons easily ten meters tall, with a diameter of ten as well. Five were at the front, followed by another seven rows behind the initial five.

"Come on!" Elsword shouted, running towards the back of the room, followed suit by Ignia. As they ran, they could hear the door being struck over and over again. Finaly they reached the end where the control rooms were. Racing up the stairs, Elsword reached the door pushing against it to no avail. Raising his hand, he tried to blast the door, but it continued to stand as it seemed to be magic resistant.

"No! Damnit!" he pounded against the door.

"Out of the way!" Ignia said, barging past Elsword.

She brought her hand to the handle and a faint flame appeared in her hand, before there was a click and the door opened. Ignia entered the room, turning the switch on.

"What did you do?" Elsword asked, following her in.

"I melted the lock. So are you going to execute your plan now?"

Realising she was right, Elsword went to the controls and stopped.

"Why can't they ever write what each button does?" he complained as he started pressing random ones. "How do you even turn this thing on?"

"What! You don't even know how to operate this! Some plan you got here!" Ignia shouted.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time! And in case you forgot I was extremely stressed from being chased by what, thousands of nasods?!" Elsword shouted back.

Angrily Elsword had smashed his fist against the machine, and it roared to life as the factory had begun to operate. From above carts filled with gold ore began tipping into the cauldron.

"See it's fine," he said. "Now we need a way to melt it in time. And if I remember correctly the normal process takes a long time-"

"I can solve that, you just focus on finding a way to pour the gold onto the nasods." Ignia interrupted, exiting the room. Elsword didn't argue as he begun searching for the button.

Outside, Ignia had begun to run down the stairs as quickly as she could, finally reaching the bottom. She stood in the centre of the five cauldrons and took a deep breath, raising both of her hands. Slowly the air started to heat up as he hands became alit. She continued to charge her spell as the flames around her hand intensified until finally she brought both her hands in front of her as a massive wave of flame erupted from her hands. The fire spread to each cauldron heating it quickly.

Back in the small room Elsword stared at the amazing display of power as the fire heated all the cauldrons with ease and at an amazing rate.

Just then the door fell and the nasods swarmed in, running towards the girl, unaffected by the spell she had cast.

"Elsword!" she yelled. "Do it!"

Elsword still frantically looked for the button to no avail.

"Why can't they ever have words!" he yelled in annoyance, before an emergency button caught his eye.

_'Emergency disposal'_

Silently Elsword thanked god before pressing the button. Immediately the cauldrons had begun to tip, as molten gold flowed out. The nasods stopped they advances, realising the danger they were in. Slowly they turned around and tried to run. Unluckily for them the running gold had caught them, causing them to start melting from the immense heat.

As soon as the cauldrons started tipping, Ignia had raced back up the stairs and burst into the room and watched as the gold consumed the majority of the nasods.

"You know, your idea ain't that bad," she admitted, watching as the remaining nasods that survived ran out the door.

"Thanks," Elsword replied. "So tell me, just who exactly are you?"

"I told you, my name is-"

"Not you're name," the boy interrupted. "You performed a spell that only natural magicians could ever hope to perform, and you did it without a weapon. You are obviously not one of the Three Sages as I know all three personally, in fact if I am not mistaken you would be stronger. So, I ask again. Who are you?"

Ignia smiled.

"I'm a god."

* * *

Aisha awoke to the sound of chirping. Wondering how she got here, the memory of what happened last night entered her mind.

_'The nasods had broke into the house…Ara, Eve, Add, Lu and Ciel weren't able to fight them all…so we fled?'_

"She's awake!" Add called out to the rest of the group, snapping Aisha from her thoughts. Looking up, she could see the all of them with her…in a forest? Ciel sighed a breath of relief as he bent down and allowed Aisha to get off his back.

"Where are we?" Aisha asked, standing on her two feet.

"A few miles from Velder," Ciel answered, looking back to see if anyone was following them. "We had to flee the mansion. I'm sorry to say miss, but there were to many of them."

Aisha looked at everyone's sad faces. Even Add was sad, and that was something.

"It's fine," Aisha stated. "It was just a building, as long as everyone is alive and well it's fine."

Everyone nodded at the same time, earning a smile from Aisha at the humorous scene.

"Okay," Aisha continued. "Where are we going?"

"To the original Glenstid base mistress," Eve answered. "In Altera."

"What, why?" Aisha demanded.

Everyone stayed silent as they waited for someone to tell her the news.

"Velder and Hamel have fallen," Add said, breaking the silence. "We're going back to Altera as we don't know where else is safe. At least the Glestid base can't be broken into by any nasod, it should be safe there. Plus we can live there for the time being before we determined our next move."

Aisha had stopped listening after he had said Hamel had fallen. The requiem ball was in Hamel…was Elsword…

"What about Elsword?" Aisha asked. "What about Raven and Rena…or the prince? Has there been any news from them?"

"No," Add continued. "Their most likely dead."

"Add!" Ara growled.

"What!?" Add demanded. "She was bound to find out some way or another! It's better to get this over and done with. It's not like she'll be fine if we sugar coat any details. And in case you haven't realised, the nasods attacked us. People die all the time, so though they might be alive, we can't worry so that we get distracted. All that matters is that we are alive, and getting somewhere safe."

"How can you say that with so easily?" Aisha questioned. "Don't they matter to you?"

"Of course they matter," Add answered. "But as part of the Glenstid organisation, my top priority is to make sure you are alive. Before that is achieved, I do not worry about anything else."

Aisha stared into Add's unwavering eyes full of conviction. Seeing no more response from Aisha, Add turned around.

"You're right," the elemental master agreed, surprising the group. "The three of them are strong, I have faith that they will survive. Let us make our way to Altera, we can discuss what to do after that."

And with that, Aisha started walking through the forest.

"Uh miss," Lu called out. "You're going in the wrong direction."

* * *

"A god?" Elsword exclaimed.

Both the runslayer and the blonde girl exited the factory, with Ignia in front, smiling cheerfully.

"Well not exactly a god," she replied. "More like I'm a catalyst for Rosso, the Master of Fire."

Elsword's eyes widened. Could he trust what she was saying? Well he did see first hand her power. But the host of a god?

"Can you prove it?" Elsword asked. "I know you have lots of power, but asking me to believe something like that is too much. Show me something only a god can do. Or a host…for a god?"

Ignia placed her hands on her hips, sighing.

"Young kids these days," she muttered. "Let's see. You're a rune slayer aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"You heard of Penensio?"

Elsword raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Yeah," he answered. "He's the first rune slayer in history. He died 5000 years ago."

Clasping her hands together, Ignia created a blue rune between her hands. All of a sudden a giant rune appeared beneath their feet and everything inside was lifted until it was suspended in mid air, including Elsword. The roofs of houses, the furniture followed suite as well.

"What!?" Elsword exclaimed.

Ignia smiled, cancelling the rune, letting Elsword drop back down. A shower of dirt and debris followed, crashing back into the ground.

"It's a bastille rune," she answered. "You see I knew Penensio back in the day, when he first came up with this form of magic. Sadly he never finished it as it has so much potential."

"What do you mean?" Elsword asked. "You mean rune magic isn't completed?"

"Nope," Ignia replied. "No where close."

Elsword smiled, amazed that rune magic could still even more powerful. Then a sudden thought entered his mind.

"Ignia…The Fire Priestess," he muttered. "Now I remember. Six hosts for six gods. That means, there's five more priestesses! And if they're as powerful as you…we can fight the nasods!"

"It's not that simple," Ignia replied. "This is an artificial body, because the six gods would kill whoever they host. Since this is artificial, I have no mana, only a life force."

Elsword raised an eyebrow, confused.

"What do you mean?" Elsword asked.

"All magic I use," Ignia continued. "Is spent using my life force, and once it's used I will become…well I will turn back into a lifeless doll. But that's not the main problem right now. I need to find the other five. So will you help me?"

* * *

**Yay i updated! Man that took a while. So as usual, thank you for reading and I hope you review.**


	8. Chapter 8: Paths taken

**A/N Once again I have updated somehow. But anyways, it's a short chapter this one and as usual I hope you like it.**

* * *

**Chapter eight: the paths taken**

"Your highness."

Chung looked up to the soldier who was addressing him as such, a tired and pained look on his face. It had been three days since the fall of Hamel, and whoever had survived and managed to flee were taking camp in the forests between the border of Hamel and Sander.

"Speak," the prince growled, obviously in a bad mood.

"Some of your citizens-"

"Their not mine, their my fathers," he interrupted. Deep down he felt he had no right to be their leader. If his father were here, he wouldn't have let this happen. Everyone would have probably survived.

"Nonetheless sire, they look to you for their guidance," the soldier continued, gulping slightly. "As do I. You might not be the king, but you are the next in line. That is enough for us to follow you sir."

Chung stayed silent, thinking of those words. Taking the silence as a means to continue, the soldier did that.

"Some of your citizens want to know of your plans sire. Where are we headed?"

"Sander. Once we arrive, we shall rest up before planning out next move."

From afar Rena watched the Prince talking to the soldier, Rena couldn't help but feel sorry for the kid. He was so young and was forced to be the ruler of Hamel. Helputt, the King of Hamel had gone missing from his home with no traces of why or how. He simply vanished. Chung was mostly affected by the disappearance but he tried not to let that affect him. Tried.

"Poor kid," Elesis commented from behind Rena, earning a raised eyebrow from the sage.

"Yeah he is I suppose," Rena agreed. "He will have to lead his people through a war eventually."

Out the corner of her eye she saw Elesis's tattered and ruined dress that she had worn to the ball. Not like her one was any better.

"This dress was expensive," the red head complained picking up Rena's wavering eyes. "The dressmaker will never accept the return now."

"If you got that from Harvard, he died," Rena replied. "He was drunk and hugged a nasod, who later killed him."

"Oh. I don't know whether to feel happy or not."

The blonde woman didn't answer, but instead her eyes wandered around the camp until it rested onto a certain butler. Who was currently taking off his shirt so he could rip it and use it as a bandage for those that were injured. The sage's eyes wandered around his body, making sure to take in this glorious once in a lifetime opportunity.

"Yo, Rena," Elesis said, clicking her fingers in front of the sage. "Talking to you here."

"I apologise," the sage said, snapping from her thoughts. "I was busy thinking of…stuff."

"I see," the Sieghart said not convinced. "You shouldn't let your mind wander off too much, the enemy still can attack us at any opportune time. Going to check on my dad now, hopefully he has woken up. Later Rena."

Rena smiled and nodded as Elesis walked away. Once she gone from her view, the sage made her way to Raven who had finished wrapping his 'patients' leg.

"I see your prepared for winter," Rena said sarcastically.

Raven turned around sharply, staring into Rena's eyes.

"Was it just my imagination or did little miss perfect have a sense of sarcasm?" he retorted, standing up. "So what can I do for you Rena?"

"Nothing much, just seeing how you were doing."

Once again, Raven seemed confused, before a smile of amusement appeared on his face

"I must say you have changed a lot from our high school days," he continued. "You use to boss people around, thinking yourself higher then everyone...well except for Noah, who you challenged everyday. But then again, that was when the world was peaceful. War truly changes people doesn't it?"

Rena didn't say anything. She remembered her family being slain in front of her very eyes, too scared to do anything. She remembered the battlefield, where her rage had caused her to destroy countless of nasods for killing her family. Even now she could still feel the rage hidden somewhere inside of her, waiting to be unleashed.

"Yes it does," she said sadly, thinking of Noah, her once friend turned enemy. "Sometimes not for the better."

"Thinking about Noah?" Raven guessed. "You know she had no choice."

"I know..."

At that precise moment a silver bird flew throw the camp, before stopping next to Rena. Opening her hand, the message spirit rested in her hand, before the contents of the message entered her body and the bird shattered.

"Tell the Prince I must leave," she stated, the look in her eyes changed. "Seems like some things have turned up."

* * *

Elsword stared at the ring in his hand, eyeing the red jewel fused to the golden ring. The small item felt so heavy in his hand despite its weight, for he felt guilty for not trying to find Aisha. His father gave him this ring years ago when he and Aisha first met, as this was their engagement ring. Ever since then he would always wear it around his neck in a small chain. Letting the ring slip back down his formal vest, he closed his eyes, silently praying that Aisha was safe.

"We have to move again," Ignia said, breaking Elsword's train of thought. "It won't be long before the nasods make their move, we must hurry."

Jumping off the rock that she had stood upon, she offered Elsword her hand. He accepted it, being pulled up. Together they started to trek through the woods, careful to not leave any trails for whoever might want to follow them. There was a large silence between the two, and it was obvious to see that Ignia was getting agitated by the lack of talking.

"Nice ring you have there," Ignia blurted, trying to start a conversation. "Your engagement ring?"

"Yes," Elsword answered, smiling. "My father gave it to us when I first met her. I was twelve at the time, and I remembered that we never got along well when we were younger. I suppose I was really annoying then, and she was very stubborn too. Now we get along well."

"You worried about her?" Ignia asked, though to Elsword it sounded more like a statement.

"…Of course I am," the boy whispered. "How could I not be?"

The silence from Elsword was enough for Ignia to chuckle in amusement. She stopped and stuck out her hand.

"Can I see the ring?" she asked.

Slowly Elsword reached into his vest, pulling out the ring, he lifted the chain from his neck, hesitantly passing it to the fire priestess. Ignia careful brought it to her eye, staring at the jewel with interest.

"Your father must be a smart man," she commented. "This was made by Praus wasn't it? The jeweller."

"Yes it was. How did you know?"

"Well this jewel is a connection between you and the other person who wears it," Ignia continued. "So simply put. As long as it's red, your wife is still alive. So to be able to see it at all times, it's best to put it on your finger instead of around your neck Elsword."

Handing back the ring, Elsword stared at the ring and couldn't help but smile at it. Unlatching the chain from it, he slipped it onto his ring finger on his left hand. Then a sudden thought came to him.

"How did you know I had a wife?" he asked.

"I'm the host of a god remember?"

"True," Elsword stated. "So how long to Feita?"

Ignia didn't reply for sometime as something was bugging her at the corner of her mind. She was worried. But that meant Rosso was worried about something. She ignored the feeling, thinking it was just her imagination.

"Three days at least," Ignia replied.

She smirked. If Rosso truly were worried about something she would get a vision or two of the future. She was probably over thinking it.

* * *

Altera was the original home of the nasods. After the first nasodian war, the city now belonged to the race of Ponggos that reside in the city. Now only those belonging to the Glenstid family or were in close relations to the Ponggos could enter the large black gates that led into the city. Cause you see, Ponggos were one of the rarer species to walk this world and are sorted after by many. They're pure creatures capable of sensing lie and truth. As such this city was given to them as a means of a safe haven. They despised outsiders, with some being a different case. The Glenstid family, being one of the family's that fought for Ponggo rights were some of those that were trusted by the race. Which leads to the present. Outside the city, at the front of the large gates Lento and Lucy stood.

"State your name and intentions," came the high pitch voice of one guard.

Lento stepped forth, a look of seriousness situated on his face.

"I'm Lento Glenstid, and I wish to enter the Glenstid Archives."

* * *

**A/N the awkward moment where I just realised that the three sages are very similar to Naruto TT_TT, except gender swapped. I promise I'll somehow make it different though. So anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter, as usual read and review if you enjoyed it and I hope to update soon :D.**


	9. Special chapter 1

**A/N to take a break between chapters is the perfect time for some comedy. Here some funny backstories and point of views that could have happened will be explored. If you really want to know any other things plz pm me cause I would like to answer any questions about this story XD. So now I present you the first ever, special chapter of this fanfic.**

* * *

**Special Chapter One**

The fiancée meeting

The two families sat down at the dinner table of one of the most expensive restaurant in Velder.

"Glenstid, it's been ages!" Elsculd exclaimed, clasping his hand with the head of the Glenstid family.

"You haven't aged much have you Elsculd," he responded. "So is that the Elsword I heard so much about?"

Next to the red haired man, twelve-year-old Elsword nodded nervously.

"So which one is Aisha?" Elsculd continued.

From the three girls, the smallest raised her hand nervously.

"Why are you raising your hand?" Elsword asked, snickering slightly. "This ain't a classroom you know."

Aisha's face flushed red slightly, before clearing her throat.

"Sorry I didn't mean to," she said, scratching her cheek nervously. That motion caused Elsword to blush as he thought it was cute.

_'Gotta compliment her somehow…'_

"I like your hair, it's a pretty colour," Elsword said, making Aisha blush even more (if that were possible). "Like a grape."

At that moment all hell broke loose as Aisha leapt across the table and proceeded to beat the living everything out of the boy. The night ended successfully for the restaurant as the repair damages were paid by both families and were told to keep the change.

* * *

How Elsword learnt that Raven could use teleporting magic

One night Raven was out taking a midnight stroll across Hamel bridge (with lots of beaten up bodies now in the water that _definitely_ had nothing to do with the new butler). This was a daily routine of his (including the beaten up bodies that _definitely _had nothing to do with him). Once his walk was finished, he sighed and couldn't be bothered to walk back to the Sieghart mansion. So closing his eyes he teleported, appearing in the kitchen where at that precise moment Elsword was eating a cookie.

"Uh Elsword," Raven said, sweating heavily. "So what are you doing up late with…Rena's cookie jar in your hands."

"Nothing," Elsword said. "So what are you doing up using magic that's against the law?"

"Nothing as well…"

Both of them didn't say anything, knowing that they both had been busted. Then a brilliant idea entered Raven's head.

"If you give me the some of those cookies, I will teleport you whenever you want," the butler stated. "And then from this night onwards, we do not speak of this to anyone."

From that moment on Raven stuck by his promise, teleporting whenever Elsword had asked him to. Also Rena wondered why her cookies were disappearing even faster then normal.

* * *

Leaving first impressions

"Your going to meet the Prince today Aisha," her father said. "Remember to always be kind to the Prince."

"Okay papa."

_A couple of hours later_

"Then whenever you are in a headlock you do this," five-year-old Aisha continued, cracking some of Chung's bones till the Prince was on the verge of tears.

_Another couple of hours later_

"See you look pretty in a dress!" Aisha stated. "You should wear it more often. Now the next dress!"

Chung watched his life flash past his eyes as his 'friend' found more of his mother's dresses for him to wear.

_At the end of the day_

"So how was your time Aisha?" her father asked.

"It was fun!" she answered. "Can I come back tomorrow?"

* * *

Raven's high school years

The ultimate delinquent trio stood amongst the piles of broken and beaten bodies. They were none other than Rena, the demon of light, Noah the cold-hearted queen, and Elesis the fiery grandmaster. In her hand Rena held a sword that she had summoned as she stared at the other boys that were part of the group that had tried to hit on her.

"Come on, which one of ya bastards are next?" she asked, smiling with an insane look in her eye. "I'll wipe the floor with ya anyday."

From the distance Raven watched with a pained look on his face, as he couldn't see an opportunity to eat lunch with Rena.

"Why the hell did I fall for her?" he asked himself. "It's not like she'll ever talk to me anyway. I'm the school dunce anyway…"

Slowly he turned around and walked off to eat by himself. If he had turned around he would have noticed Rena look sadden from his departure.

* * *

Elsword's epiphany 

_Five years ago_

"Elsword, remember, if I ever catch you by yourself with another woman who I don't know, I'll make sure your death is very flashy," Elesis promised.

"Pfft, as if I want to be with a woman in the first place," Elsword smugly replied.

_Present day_

"So will you help me?" Ignia asked Elsword, waiting for his response.

Elsword paled as a memory resurfaced.

"As long as we do not go to Hamel, I will help," Elsword answered, sweat trickling down his forehead.

"Why do you not-"

"We do not speak of this ever again on this journey or I will not help you find the other priestesses," the boy interrupted. "Yes? Yes? Agreed? Thankyou, let's go."

Ignia didn't say anything as she watched Elsword walking off.

* * *

Wally, the genius in the making

_Present_

"Did you truly make a mistake Wally?...Or is this nasod meant to awaken sometime else?" Rena thought out aloud.

_Past_

"Master," the nasod stated. "Our forces are retreating, our power is not capable of fighting our enemy."

Wally hick as he wobbled his way to the nasod, extremely drunk.

"You're just the most adorable thing aren't you," he said, burping. "Any ideas?"

"My analysis states there is a 100% of victory if we were to bury our forces and wait till our enemy are weakened before attacking."

"My god," Wally exclaimed. "That's so bloody stupid, let's do it."

And thus the genius plan was put into action.

* * *

Behind the mask

Glave had always worn a mask whenever Aisha had seen him. And she was determined to find out what he looked like. One afternoon Glave was napping and that's when the purple haired girl decided to make her move. Slowly she crept to the sleeping Glave, and in one motion threw his mask off revealing…another mask. At that moment Glave woke up and created a portal underneath Aisha, and she wasn't seen until later that night, drenched in water. From that day on, Aisha learnt to never take of Glave's mask.

* * *

Glave school days

Ever since his first day of school Glave had never been popular, always picked on by Rena and everybody else, only Raven had been his friend. But no more, now he was really determined to change that. That day at lunchtime, he climbed onto the table.

"Does anyone want answers for all tests this year for free?!" he called out.

Immediately Glave became the most popular boy in school, and decided to become an information broker when he grew up.

* * *

Lento's point of view

"How much do you know?" Lento asked.

Aisha was taken back. "Know about what?"

Lento became nervous. Was she angry? In front of him, Aisha seemed like a demon. As their fight started, Lento tried not to hurt her to bad, but each time she tried to attack him he responded in self-defence while apologising in his head repeatedly.

_'Maybe she'll forgive me if I gave her some advice.'_

Except it turned out to be more offensive and seemed to make her angrier. Seeing this, Lucy stepped in before Aisha would kill the two and made their escape.

* * *

**So tell me if they were funny cause I don't have a sense of humour, and maybe I'll do another special chapter later in this fanfic.**


	10. Chapter 9: Arrival in Altera

**A/N: It's been so long since I looked at this story. Hopefully this makes sense, cause I am totally out of whack for this chapter. I can't remember if I wanted a serious approach to this, or a more light one, so I just went with the light one. I pray that this is what you guys want and everything. Also I know I said I discontinued this but, I got bored and decided to maybe work on it a bit, because I can. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter ****nine: Arrival in Altera**

"So what's Altera like Aisha?" Lu asked innocently.

For the past day or so the group of magicians had been travelling in silence, not knowing how to talk to each other. For Aisha, it was because she was worried of what might have become of her husband. The others were simply understood the fact that Aisha needed some time to accept the reality that had happened. So finally Lu had reached the peak of her patience with the silence.

The purple haired magician was not expecting the sudden question, but she recovered quickly.

"We're almost there," Aisha responded. "You can see for yourself then."

Finally at the end of the forest trail, there was what appeared to be a cliff edge, but it was empty without anything.

"Where too now?" Lu asked. "There doesn't seem to be anything."

Aisha pointed towards the sky, and everyone, apart from Eve and Add looked up at the massive shadowy object hidden within the clouds. As if bending to Aisha's will, the clouds seemed to disperse, and a object was easily identified as an island. An island floating in the sky.

"How do we get there?" Ciel asked, as Lu was too awestricken to say anything. "Surely we need an air ship of some kind to get there."

"Normally you would yes," Aisha answered. "However Ponggos don't use air ships, so they must have other means of transport."

As she said that, she drew a glowing red symbol in the air. It was elegant, symbolic circle, later followed by a single dove in the centre.

Once the symbol was complete, the dove blinked, before flapping it's wings. It flew forward until it seemed to be swallowed up by nothing. The air began to ripple from the red bird, till finally it was like a curtain had fallen, revealing a few woodens huts and groups of Ponggos with carriages filled with resources. One Ponggo seemed to be in charge of the operation and was shouting orders.

"Oi watch the goods! If I find a single dent in the steel I ordered, I will hold everyone of you responsible in both this life and the next!"

"Agatha!" Aisha called out, causing the bossy Ponggo to turn around.

This Ponggo had a yellow bandana tied tightly around her furry head. A similar colour scarf as wrapped around her neck. She wore a white and black stripe shirt, dirtied from her daily work. Lastly, a large pickaxe was strapped to her back, with hints of red which Aisha pretended not to notice.

Agatha's eyes widened (though it was hard to tell, as Ponggos generally had emotionless faces).

"About time you decided to visit Glenstid?" she asked.

"Yeah…"

"Which one are you?" she asked, making her way to Aisha. "Wait let me think. Not Specka right? She was the hyper active one that would always pet us, and definitely not that emo Noah…so that makes you Aisha…thank god, I don't have to put up with those two brats again."

Aisha laughed nervously, wondering if she was joking (seriously, they're all emotionless like Eve).

"I see you hold my sisters in high regard?" Aisha joked.

"That wasn't a joke," the Ponggo continued. "Your sisters can go eat dirt for all I care."

"…I see."

Agatha raised her hand, and tiptoed, as she strained to bring her hand to pet Aisha on the head.

"Do you mind lowering your head?" she asked.

The elemental master lowered her head, and the Ponggo gently patted her head.

"You have grown," Agatha stated. "Last time I saw you, you were so small, almost my height-"

"Actually I'm pretty sure I was still taller than-"

"_Anyways_, I'm assuming you want to enter Altera right?" Agatha interrupted, getting straight to the point. "And I'm assuming that these magicians are with you?"

The whole group nodded immediately.

"Your lucky that today we have the teleporter up, generally we only use it whenever we have goods needing to be shipped to Altera, but _someone_ forgot to turn the damn thing off. And when I find whoever it is…" Agatha continued, before clearing her throat, realising that she was rambling on. "I'll send a message to Adel for you while you hop onto the teleporter. Follow me."

The group followed Agatha through the small camp, arriving right at the cliffs edge where a small platform stood. Sighing, she kicked it and muttered a few not so kind words at it, and a small trail of steam forced it's way out of the metal platform, before whirling could be heard from within.

Suddenly the platform shifted, and rose slightly, extending the platform out while it left behind a large hole. Inside the hole, a large metal ring rose, easily five metres tall. Once it finished rising, there was a small spark of electricity, before a purple portal appeared inside the ring.

"There she is," Agatha stated. "Quite the beauty isn't she?"

The group was speechless, while Add stepped closer, pulling out a pair of swirly glasses from his shirt pocket. Trailing his finger across the outer rim of the ring, the white haired boy drew back, pulling off his glasses before putting it back in his shirt pocket, the look of an excited child plastered on his face.

"Anti-magic nasodian alloy?" Add said. "Man, my opinion of you Ponggos just went up."

"Hey, listen sonny cause I'm only going to say this once," Agatha said, drawing the pickaxe strapped to her back. "Nasodian alloy is only illegal if your caught with it…but you didn't see anything, right?"

Playing along, the group watched as Add pretended to zip his lips with his fingers, before 'locking' it and 'throwing' the key away.

Ciel rolled his eyes, while Lu stood there confused at the action.

"Add's gone mad hasn't he," she whispered into Ara's ear.

"He was always mad," Ara whispered back.

"Anyway," Agatha said, grabbing everyone's attention. "Portals up and ready to go. Make sure when you jump in that you aren't touching anyone else as I'm not responsible when you find yourself swapping bodies with someone else."

The group of magicians walked in front of the portal, some feeling nervous while others just calmly stared at the purple portal.

"Just before you jump, I forgot to mention that no magician has ever used this portal before, so I'm not liable for any loss of limbs," Agatha said, giving a thumb's up. "So be sure to leave a review or comment to the council. Assuming you have both your hands then."

"Wait wha-" Aisha started to say, but Agatha slammed her hand on a red button (don't ask where she got it from…you don't want to know), which used the platform to throw the group into the portal.

Lu flew out of the portal first, landing facedown onto the rocky ground. She groaned, and tried to push herself up, but Ara soon followed and landed on the poor demon. This was soon followed by Add, Ciel, Eve, and finally Aisha as they all piled on top of the small demon.

"Get off," Lu forced out, as she struggled to breathe from the weight.

"Does everyone still have they're limbs?" Aisha asked, before letting out a huge groan.

"I can't feel my legs!" Ara screamed, grabbing a pair of legs tightly, causing Ciel to hiss in pain.

"Those are my legs you idiot!" Ciel shouted.

So as the group slowly pulled themselves together, we have Aisha, who is now wobbling slightly as she walked, her pale face, turning into a slight shade of green. We have Ciel, clutching his legs in pain, Lu holding her back in pain, and Ara lying on the ground, screaming that she couldn't feel her legs. Add and Eve watched the spectacle unfold, not bothering to step in.

"Mphmm mphmmph phmmhphpmh," Add said, not opening his mouth, but gesturing with his hands wildly.

"Add speak properly," Eve stated.

Add shook his head in response, point at his mouth, the gesturing the motion of him turning a key in a lock before throwing it away.

"So you refuse to talk because you locked your mouth and threw away the key?"

The white haired boy nodded.

"In that case," Eve said, before grabbing his head. "Let me tear it open for you."

So seeing as this group wouldn't be getting anything done soon, let's move somewhere else…

* * *

"Ignia, where are we headed?"

The two had been travelling for a day now, and Elsword still had no idea of the whereabouts. He was tired, and unlike Ignia he was a full-blooded human being that could be tired.

Ignia, held out her hand, and red glowing compass appeared easily, pointing towards the direction they were heading.

"We are going to save my older sister first," she said. "We need her to help me to find the other priestesses. She resides in Hamel's temple."

"Oh…which one?"

Ignia stopped walking.

"Which…one?" she asked. "There's more than one?"

Elsword nodded.

"Temple of Frozen Water, Temple of Trials," Elsword continued. "There's two temples in Hamel."

Ignia stayed silent. Her eyes widened in disbelief.

"Which one is the older temple?" the fire priestess asked.

"I don't know, I'm from Velder," Elsword stated.

There was a brief silence between the two, as Ignia sighed. Then she muttered one word.

"…Useless."

Elsword's hands started to shake uncontrollably, his face red and steaming.

"Says the host of a god! Aren't you supposed to be an all powerful being that knows everything or something?!"

"I'm the host of Rosso! The god of _fire_, how the hell was I supposed to know that mortals would be stupid enough to make another temple of _water_!?"

"Well, maybe if you kept in touch with the people that pray to you, you might realise what is happening down on this _mortal_ world!"

"You wanna have a go at me kid! I'll set fire to your ass from here to the whole of next week!"

"I like to see you try! You're obviously not even that knowledgeable, so how powerful could you possibly be!"

"Oh, that is it! A week is too little! I'LL MAKE IT A WHOLE YEAR!"

* * *

"Um," Aisha call out to the large black gates leading to the pongo city. "I am Aisha Glenstid. I would like to see the Glenstid vaults please."

"Another Glenstid?" the guard muttered to no one in particular, before opening the gates.

_"Another?"_ Aisha question. The purple haired girl didn't think to much of it and let it pass.

The group of magicians walked into the city, where the large black gates closed on them. The city wasn't what they were expecting, being very busy with lots of shouting and running along the streets. The buildings were merely either small huts or maybe a single story building.

A cough got the groups attention, to which they looked down at the ponggo addressing them.

A ponggo large black rimmed glasses with a fake large nose and moustache looked back at them. He wore a white shirt and a tie, to which he straightened it.

"Miss Glenstid and her travelling companions, please follow me and I'll lead you to your archives."

Aisha bowed respectively, thanking the ponggo.

Following the small creature, the group slowly made their way through the sea of ponggs, doing their best to keep up with their guide. It was a painful process, as Aisha being out in the front would lose sight of her guide regularly.

It thankfully didn't take that long until they reached the archives, being a single door on a small rectangle. It was shabby, and looked more like a toilet cubicle.

"We have arrived Miss Glenstid. Please, take your time."

Thanking the ponggo once more, Aisha opened the door and proceeded to walk down the stairs of the building. The rest followed, and in a single line continued down the stairs leading to the centre of the island. Finally after what seemed like forever, the group made it to the bottom, where a giant metal door stood in their way.

Seeing it, Aisha raised her right hand.

"Guys it's an archive that restricts the use of magic," Aisha stated. "Raise your right hands."

Eve, Add and Ciel immediately did so, while Ara and Lu were slightly reluctant at first. But upon seeing the others do it, they followed suit. As soon as it did, a blue light shot out from the door, wrapping itself around each of their wrists. Once the light faded, each had a glowing rune bracelet around her of their wrists.

The metal door clicked open, and it groaned as it opened towards them, revealing the countless books behind.

"Inside, magic is prohibited, so the bracelet stops you from using magic," Aisha explained.

Each of the group respectively tried to use their magic, only to find out that it does indeed stop them from using magic.

"So what are we looking for here?" Eve asked.

"Everything on the nasods," Aisha stated. "Before my family were bounty hunters, we were known during the war as an anti nasod unit. There might still be information here to fight against them. So spilt into groups of two, and spread out through the library. Hopefully we can go through all the shelves by today."

So the groups were separated into the following, Ara and Aisha, Lu and Ciel, and Add and Eve. Understanding their duties they each entered the library and to search.

The library was huge, and seemed to expand even further when walking further inwards. There seemed to be an endless amount of books. Aisha and Ara continued down their first shelves, before arriving to a large round table in the middle of the library. Aisha smiled, remembering the times where her father had been at that table, reading quietly whenever he had the spare time.

Her smile soon faded when she saw who was at the end of the table. A familiar looking tall dark haired boy with a sword strapped to his back. Beside him, a younger girl carried a huge pile of books in her arms. They both looked up at Ara and Aisha, their eyes, like a deer caught in a headlight.

"How did you get into my family's archive?" Aisha growled.


End file.
